Shining Like a Star
by IndahBenBen
Summary: Tuhan aku sangat ingin mendekapnya. Membawanya dalam pelukanku. Mengatakan betapa aku merindukan sosoknya selama ini. Dan jika itu mustahil ijinkan aku hanya melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat, agar aku bisa mengagumi ciptaan-Mu yang menyilaukan itu. [pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KaiLu/HunHan] YAOI! CHAP 4 IS UP REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Shining Like a Star**

**Author : In Hyun  
**

**Genre : Mpreg, Yaoi, Romance, Sad (maybe), Family.**

**Rate : yang pasti NC dikit banget gk biasa bikin gituan masih polos soalnya hahah.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Kim Jong In**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Wu Yi fan/Kris**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Support Cast : Kim Jong Woon/Ye Sung**

**Kim Rye Wook**

**Kim Hee Chul**

**Dll.**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KaiLu/HunHan and banyak lagi, jadi temukan sendiri!**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF, jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni tidak kesengajaan. Jangan sekali-kali ngebash cast yang saya pake, apalagi ngebash author nanti saya ngamuk(?) hahah.**

**Shining Like a Star**

**Chapter 1**

**Author POV**

Malam itu dingin begitu mencekam. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi, musim dingin akan segera menyapa warga korea. Disepanjang jalan sungai Han, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memeratkan jaket mereka. Sepertinya mereka ingin tiba di rumah sesegera mungkin, untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya malam.

Namun lain halnya dengan sesosok namja berperawakan cantik yang memiliki surai seperti gula kapas itu. Ia sepertinya sangat betah berdiri di atas jembatan sungai Han. Memandangi aliran sungai dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hari sudah semakin larut, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda namja cantik tadi meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Bahkan sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu-lalang seperti tadi.

Hanya orang yang mau mati kedinginan saja yang akan keluar disaat seperti ini. Kurang lebih itulah yang mereka pikirkan yang sekarang pasti sedang menikmati kehangatan di rumah mereka masing-masing.

"apakah aliran sungai ini akan membawaku ke tempat yang jauh?" namja surai gula kapas itu mulai bergumam yang aneh.

"tapi sepertinya sungai inipun akan menolak diriku" kini mata indah itu mulai menitikan air mata. Apa sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran namja ini.

"ahh sungai-ssi, apakah kau mau menerimaku untuk bergabung? Kau mau membawaku ketempat dimana tidak ada lagi kepedihan kan?" lirihnya dengan suara tertahan. "jebal terimalah aku!: seketika namja cantik tadi memanjat pembatas jembatan dan….

BYURRR…..

**Kai POV**

Namaku Kim Jong In tapi semua sahabatku lebih senang memanggilku Kai. Sekarang aku adalah mahasiswa SM university jurusan bisnis tahun awal.

Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat menjadi seorang pebisnis. Tapi appaku selalu mendesakku dan berjanji tidak akan mengurung hobyku yaitu menari. Namun, hari ini aku harus siap menerima ciuman stik golf appaku karena aku terlambat pulang kerumah tanpa memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Padahal aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya appaku melayangkan stik golfnya kebadanku. Jika appa betul-betul merealisasikannya, aku tidak akan memaafkan Taemin hyung yang terus mendesakku agar aku tidak meninggalkan pesta perayaan kemenangan grup dance kami. Tapi aku masih merasa lega karena eommaku selalu membelaku di hadapan appa.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku mengadakan pesta tadi. Menulusuri jalanan sungai Han yang sekarang sudah nampak sepi.

"huh kenapa malam ini dingin sekali"

Aku terus memeratkan jaketku agar tubuhku tidak kedinginan. Namun, detik kemudian siluetku menangkap sosok yang tidak asing dimataku. Dia tengah berdiri di atas jembatan sungai Han.

"Lu Han hyung" gumamku mengerutkan keningku karena bingung, kenapa Lu Han hyung berkeliaran dimalam yang dingin seperti ini.

Lu Han hyung adalah namja yang dari dulu begitu kucintai, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dia adalah seniorku, 1 tahun di atasku. Sewaktu masa sekolah dulu, dia selalu menjadi incaran teman, kakak kelas maupun adik kelasnya termasuk diriku. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Bagiku saat itu, berada di dekatnya sudah sungguh membahagiakan. Ya, aku beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang dipercaya Lu Han hyung untuk menjadi sahabat baiknya. Namun, semenjak ia kuliah kami jarang bertemu. Dan baru-baru ini aku dengar ia menjalin hubungan dengan juniornya di Universitas. Sungguh tragis, aku dan Lu Han hyung tidak satu Universitas.

Yang aku tahu kehidupan Lu Han hyung begitu menyedihkan, dia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang pernah tinggal di panti asuhan dan sekarang harus tinggal dan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan aku mendekati Lu Han hyung, aku sugguh merindukannya. Yang akhir-akhir ini sulit ku temui.

"LU HAN HYUNG~~~~~" aku mencoba meneriakinya namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku.

"apa yang Lu Han hyung lakukan dimalam yang sudah larut ini" gumamku entah kepada siapa.

Aku terus berjalan menghamipirinya agar jarak kami semakin dekat, namun seketika mataku membulat ketika tiba-tiba Lu Han hyung memanjat pembatas jembatan dan.

BYURRR~~~~

"LU HAN HYUNGGGG" teriakku dan detik berikutnya tubuhku sudah menyatu dengan dinginnya air sungai mencoba menolong namja yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku.

Aku berhasil menyelamatkan Lu Han hyung, akupun membawanya ketepi sungai. Aku sedikit gugup apakah aku harus memberinya napas buatan seperti yang ada di film-film.

"k. " lirihnya yang tiba-tiba sadar kemudian jatuh kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hyung" lirihku dengan air mata yang tidak bisa lagi ku bending.

**Shining Like a Star**

**Author POV**

Kai yang tadi menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai kini berhasil menyelamatkan Lu Han.

"k. " lirih Lu Han kemudian jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Seketika memori bersama namja yang ia sayangi sekaligus dicintainya tereka ulang seperti sebuah film yang diflasback.

"**annyeong,, hei apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?"**

"**kenapa kau diam. Perkenalkan aku Oh Se Hun. Kau?"**

"**Xi Lu Han imnida"**

"**kau seniorku kan. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Lu Han hyung"**

**.**

**.**

"**Lu Han hyung ayo kita pergi membeli buble tea!"**

"**hmm kajja"**

**.**

**.**

"**Lu Han hyung lihat ini!"**

"**wahh kalung yang cantik Se Hun-ah. Pasti untuk kekasihmu ya?"**

"**ne hyung. Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai"**

"**jadi ternyata benar? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku padanya"**

"**untu apa? Kau lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun"**

"**benarkah?"**

"**ne,, karena orang itu kau hyung. Lu Han hyung maukah hyung menjadi namjachinguku"**

"** Se Hun-ah"**

**.**

**.**

"**aigoo Se Hun-ah kenapa kau mabuk"**

"**ireona Lu Han hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan"**

"**sudah jangan bicara Se Hun-ah, ayo aku bawa kau ke apartemenku"**

**.**

**.**

"**Lu Han hyung!"**

"**ne Se Hun-ah"**

"**jangan pergi. Temani aku tidur mala mini, aku takut sendirian"**

"**baiklah"**

"**hyung,, aku suka wangi tubuhmu. Jangan berikan kepada orang lai ne!"**

"**tentu tidak akan Se Hun-ah, karena aku milikmu seutuhnya"**

"**benarkah?"**

"**hmm.."**

"**kalau begitu aku ingin tubuhmu seutuhnya malam ini hyung"**

**#$%&amp; #$%#*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;&amp;^%$$#%$#$%%^%$## #$%%%%#**

**.**

**.**

"**hyung aku mau kita mengkhiri hubungan kita hyung!"**

"**wae Se Hun-ah. Apa ada yang salah?"**

"**semuanya salah hyung. Aku baru sadar ternyata selama ini aku tidak menyukaimu"**

"**kau bohong"**

"**aniyo Lu Han hyung, aku harap kau menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku pergi Lu Han hyung"**

"**jebal ANDWAEEE Se Hun-ah. ANDWAEEE"**

**.**

**.**

"**selamat anda hamil. Sudah masuk bulan kedua"**

"**uisa,, anda bohong kan?"**

"**saya tidak berbohong, anda memang hamil"**

**.**

**.**

"**ahjumma aku mohon, aku harus bertemu Se Hun"**

"**kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Kalian sudah putus bukan, lagipula sekarang Se Hun sedang melangsungkan pesta pernikahannya dengan Kyung Soo. Kau tidak boleh menghancurkannya namja JALANG"**

"**aku mohon ahjumma, ada yang harus aku beritahukan kepada Se Hun. Aku..aku.. mengandung anaknya"**

"**apa kau hamil?"**

"**ne ahjuma, sudah masuk bulan kedua"**

"**kalau begitu gugurkan kandugannmu"**

"**ta..tapi"**

"**kau tidak dengar, kubilang gugurkan anak itu. Hei penjaga cepat bawa namja 'menjijikan ini menjauh dari hadapanku, CEPATTT!"**

**.**

**.**

"**lebih baik aku mati bersama anak ini, mianhe Se Hun-ah. Mianhe sayang, eomma tidak bisa menanggung semua ini sendiri. Selamat tinggal dunia"**

Kai segera membawa Lu Han ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di depan kamar rawat Lu Han, Kai begitu panik. Entah berapa kali ia mondar-mandir di depan kamar rawat itu. Bahkan ia juga lupa memberi kabar kepada orang tuanya yang pasti sedang khawatir di rumah.

Ceklekkk

Pintu kamar rawat Lu Han terbuka. Diikuti keluarnya seorang uisa dan seorang kanosa dari dalam sana. Kai langsung menghambur menghampiri uisa itu.

"uisa bagaiman kedaannya?" Tanya Kai panik yang tanpa sadar mancengkram bahu uisa itu kuat.

"tenang tuan! Dia tidak apa-apa, juga bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya"

Saat mendengar penuturan uisa, Kai begitu tersentak. Membuat uisa itu bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Kai yang seharusnya senang. Namun, apakah Kai harus senang mendengar kabar ini. Yang pastiya saat ini Kai begitu shock.

"anda bisa menemuinya sekarang. Dia sudah sadar, saya permisi"

Uisa itupun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

"siapa appa dari anakmu hyung" lirih Kai.

Perlahan Kai membuka kamar rawat Lu Han. Mendekati sosok yang begitu rapuh, yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan selang infuse yang berada di punggung tangannya.

"Lu Han hyung" sapa Kai, namun tidak ada respon dari pemilik nama.

Kai kemudian menggerek kursi agar ia dapat duduk di samping tempat tidur Lu Han.

"hyung sebenarnya sia_"

Belum sempat Kai bertanya perihal bayi yang ada di kandungan Lu Han, namja cantik itu terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"kenapa kau menolongku Kai?"

"ne?"

"KENAPA KAU MENOLONGKU? Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati bersama bayi ini!"

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN HYUNG! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. Apa salah bayi itu, yang lahir saja belum" Kai mulai beram karena perkataan Lu Han.

"tapi bagaimana jika ia lahir tanpa seorang appa. Aku sudah mersakan hidup tanpa orang tua, dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Orang-orang akan mengatainya anak har_"

"aku yang akan menjadi appanya hyung"

Potong Kai cepat, tidak peduli jika Lu Han mau atau tidak. Yang pasti Kai tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu dari mulut Lu Han.

"K. , kau jangan bodoh. Kenapa kau harus bertanggungjawab terhadap apa yang bukan menjadi salahmu" kini air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan Lu Han agar tidak jatuh, berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

"menurutku itu bukan tindakan bodoh, terserah hyung mau bilang itu bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi appa dari anakmu hyung. Aku menyayangimu hyung, tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka lagi"

Lu Han mendengar semua itu, ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Kai membenda perasaan yang begitu besar terhadapnya.

"hiks.. Kai"

Kai kemudian menarik Lu Han, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang miliknya, yang kini tengah menangis hebat.

"tapi bagaiman dengan orang tuamu Kai?"

Lirih Lu Han dalam pelukan Kai. Iapun sadar bahwa ia belum memberi kabar kepada orang tuanya.

"tenang saja hyung, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Sekarang kau istirahat besok aku akan membawamu menemui mereka"

Kai langsung menghubungi orang tuanya. Setelah keluar dari kamar rawat milik Lu Han. Ia memberi tahukan mereka bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang malam ini karena menemani seseorang di rumah sakit. Kai juga meminta agar appanya besok tidak bekerja dan melarang eommanya pergi. Karena ada seseorang yang ia ingin kenalkan. Dan orang tuanya menyanggupi permintaan putra tunggal mereka.

**Shining Like a Star**

Keesokan harinya Kai membawa Lu Han ke rumahnya.

"hyung! Sesampainya di rumah, kau jangan berkata apa-apa, jika memng perluh. Kau hnya menjawab seadanya. Selebihnya cukup aku yang akan menjawab peryanyaan eomma dan appa, arathci?"

"tapi Kai" Lu Han Nampak khawatir walaupun sedari tadi Kai terus menenangkannya.

"tenanglahh Lu Han hyung. Appaku tidak memangsa manusia. Dia hanya namja yang suka memelihara kura-kura. Aneh kan?"

Lu Han hanya tersenyum mendengar Kai mengatai appanya 'aneh'. Dan nampaknya Kai senang melihat senyum indah itu lagi walaupun dia harus mengatakan hal buruk tentang appanya.

.

.

"Kai ini rumahmu?" Lu Han Nampak takjub melihat rumah megah itu.

"ne, wae hyung"

"aniyo. Rumahmu bagus, mewah tapi tidak terkesan glamour. Menggambarkan kalau pemilik rumah sangat bersahaja" Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penilaian Lu Han.

"sudahlah hyung, kajja kita masuk" Kai kemudian manarik pergelangan tangan Lu Han.

Bohong jika Lu Han bilang ia tidak gugup, sekarang ia mati-matian menahan kegugupannya.

"eomma,, appa,, aku pulang" sapa Kai ketika tengah berada di ruangan keluarga Kim itu.

"ne Kai. eomma dan appa sudah menuggumu dari tadi" balas Ye Sung appa Kai yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama istrinya Rye Wook.

"appa, eomma perkenalkan ini Lu Han" Kai mencoba memperkenalkan Lu Han kepada keluarganya. Walaupun Kai sudah lama mengenal Lu Han, namun baru kali ini Kai membawa Lu Han untuk menemui orang tua Kai.

"anyyeong haseyo Xi Lu Han imnida" Lu Han sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat memperkenalkan diri.

"baiklah Lu Han-ssi silahkan duduk" Ye Sung mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk duduk.

Lu Han berjalan kerah sofa diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Ny. Dan Tuan Kim, orang tua Kai.

"Lu Hannnie, neomu yeoppo" Rye Wook begitu gemas melihat wajah Lu Han yang imut itu. Sementara Lu Han hanya bersemu merah karena malu.

"appa, eomma sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada kalian" Kai mulai membuka suara. Lu Han sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya takut juka Tuan Kim mengamuk(?).

"ada apa Kai" Tanya Ye Sung.

"aku ingin menikahi Lu Han appa" saat Kai mengutarakan ingin menikahi Lu Han seketiak itu pula, atmosfer di antara mereka berubah. Inilah yang ditakutkan Lu Han.

"apa maksudmu Kai?" emosi Ye Sung mulai naik, seandainya Rye Wook tidak menenangkannya.

"appa Lu Han hyung hamil, dan dia…." Kai memberi jedah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan Lu Han hyung mengandung anakku appa"

Mata Lu Han seketika membulat, pasalnya Kai tidak mengatakan bahwa Kai akan mengakui anaknya sebagai anak Kai dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Kai hanya mengatakan bahwa Kai akan menjadi appa dari anak yang Lu Han kandung.

Kedua orang tua Kai tidak kalah terkejutnya dari Lu Han. Bahkan Ye Sung sudah tidak bisa meredakan emosinya.

"APA? KAU MENGHAMILINYA" Ye Sung murka kemudian Kai ditarik agar berdiri. Kemudian diseret. Ye Sung mengambil stik golfnya yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Padahal sudah lama ia tidak menggunakan stik itu untuk memukul anaknya jika melakukan kesalahan.

Brukkk

Stik golf milik Ye Sung sukses menghantam tubuh Kai.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI"

Brukkk

"KAU KUKULIAHKAN BUKAN UNTUK MENGHAMILI ORANG"

Brukkk

"AKU BAHKAN HANYA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELANJUTKAN BISNIS KELUARGA, TANPA MENGHALANGIMU MENARI"

Brukkk

"suamiku berhentilah! Jangan pukul anakmu lagi" Rye Wook kini histeris. Namun sepertinya Ye Sung sedang dirasuki entah setan apa.

"KIM JONG WOON" bentak Rye Wook. Baru kali ini ia bersuara sekeras itu selama menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jong Woon.

"tuan! Kumohon jangan pukul Kai lagi" kini Lu Han yang bersuara. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Kai dipukuli terus oleh appanya.

"tuan, Kai tidak bersalah sebenarnya. Kai bu_"

"andweeee aku yang salah appa" Kai cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Lu Han mengakui semuanya.

"baiklah jika ini mau kalian" hati Ye Sungpun luluh melihat Kai dan Lu Han saling melindungi. Iapun melempar stik golfnya kesembarang arah.

Rye Wook dan Lu Han membantu Kai untuk duduk. Sudah dipastikan pasti sekarang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi memar-memar biru. "baklah Lu Han-ssi. Maksudku Lu Hannie. Bawa orang tuamu besok kesini supaya kita membicarakan ini lebih lanjut" titah Ye Sung membuat Lu Han sedikit tersentak.

"andwe appa. Lu Han hyung, anak panti asuhan" kai yang menjawab karena ia yakin Lu Han mungkin sulit mengatakan itu.

Ye Sung menarik napas dalam.

"kalau begitu walimu. Apa itu juga tidak ada?"

"maafkan saya tuan" Kai kaget karena Lu Han angkat suara. Namun Lu Han mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"saya tidak punya siapapun di Korea. Anda mungkin tadi tidak menyimak saat saya memperkenalkan diri" Lu Han sedikit menghela napas.

"saya orang China tuan. Sebenarnya saya anak panti asuhan di China. Tapi sepasang suami-istri dari korea mengangkat saya sebagai anaknya. Namun sebelum mereka mengganti nama dan marga saya mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan" Lu Han tak bisa menahan air matanya saat menceritakan hidupnya.

Rye Wook yang ada di samping Lu Han hanya mengusap punggung namja cantik itu mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan. Sepertinya Rye Wook sudah menyukai Lu Han saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kalau memang seperti itu tidak ada alasan untuk menunda-nunda pernikahan ini" Ye Sung berhenti sejenak mencoba mengambil napas.

"Lu Han dan kau Kai besok appa akan menikahkan kalian"

"MWO" Lu Han dan Kai sama-sama kompak berteriak.

"wah mereka memang cocok chagi. Lihat, berteriak saja mereka berbarengan" Rye Wook mencoba menggoda mereka. Sepertinya atmosfer di ruangan itu sudah berubah.

"tapi tuan, apakah tidak terlalu cepat?" lirih Lu Han.

"ani. Hari ini appa akan membagikan undangannya, oh iya jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil aku appa dan Rye Wook eomma. Sama seperti Kai memanggil kami. Aratchi?"

"n. appa" Lu Han nampak canggung saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

memang tidak sulit bagi seorang Kim Ye Sung untuk melakukan itu dalam sehari. Bahkan dalam sekejap mata saja. Karena ia dapat memerintah orang agar semua itu terwujud.

Bagaimana tidak ia adalah seorang yang memiliki perusahaan marketing yang sudah dikenal dalam maupun luar negeri. Karena perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun.

Lu Han POV

aku begitu bahagia, tepatnya hari ini aku dan Kai sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Appa juga mengadakan resepsi besar-besaran. Badanku terasa pegal karena menjamu kolega dan sahabat appa yang begitu banyak. Namun kai yang selalu setia disampingku terus menyemangatiku.

"wah ini menantu anda tuan kim? Cantik sekali"

"benar. Dia juga manis"

"mereka pasangan yang serasi"

begitu banyak pujian yang kuterima hari ini. Hari-hari kelam karena kesendirianku kini lenyap sudah.

"Lu Hannie ayo ikut eomma!"

"kemana eomma?"

"eomma akan memperkenalkan kau dengan teman-teman eomma. Kai, eomma pinjam istrimu sebentar. Sebaiknya kau menemui appa"

aku kemudian berjalan disamping eomma. Aku sangat senang, akan berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabat eomma. Yang pastinya mereka semua adalah orang yang berkelas.

"maaf karena menunggu lama. Ini menantuku Lu Han" eomma memperkenalkanku kepada sahabatnya.

"wah cantik sekali"  
itulah perkataan mereka saat pertama kali bertemu denganku. Sama seperti yang lain.

"maaf menunggu lama" sapa seseorang yang baru datang. Akupun menoleh kebelakang, asal suara itu datang.

"ahjumma" aku begitu kaget karena ternyata eommanya Se Hun yang datang.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal" tanya eomma karena bingung.

"ani. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya" sanggah ahjumma Hee Chul berbohong. Tidak kusangka ia akan datang.

Author POV

Lu Han begitu terkejut saat bertemu dengan eomma Se Hun. Oh Hee Chul. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"ini menantu anda Ny. Kim?" tanya Hee Chul yang sepertinya sedikit meremehkan.

"ne Ny. Oh, namanya Lu Han"

"annyeonghaseyo Ny. Oh" sapa Lu Han sambil membungkuk. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hee Chul.

"oh iya mana Se Hun dan istrinya Ny. Oh?" Rye Wook membuka percakapan.

"mereka sedang bulan madu ke paris. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin melewatkan momen indah mereka" Hee Chul mengucapkan itu namun melihat kearah Lu Han.

"dimana orang tuamu Lu Hannie?" pertanyaan Hee Chul sukses membuat Lu Han pucat. Rye Wook juga nampak gelisah. Hee Chul tau Lu Han tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, dan ia ingin mempermalukannya.

"saya sudah tidak punya orang tua" lirih Lu Han.

"mereka sudah meninggal?" tanya Hee Chul lagi. Dia tidak mau membahas perihal kehamilan Lu Han. Karena takut semua akan curiga kenapa ia mengetahui hal itu. Padahal Ye Sung sudah merahasiakan soal Lu Han yang hamil diluar nikah. Hee Chul juga penasaran, kenapa keluarga Kim dengan mudahnya merestui pernikahan anak mereka dengan orang yang hamil bukan dari anak mereka.

Rye Wook yang melihat situasi ini kemudian menyuruh Lu Han agar pergi. Sebelum ia dipermalukan.

"maaf Ny. Oh sepertinya Lu Han sedang lelah. Chagi ayo temui suamimu" titah Rye Wook.

"ne eomma. Saya pamit dulu" Lu Han kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan pergi menemui Kai.

Malamnya mereka berdua nampak canggung. Hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta. Bahkan mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan diatas kasur besar itu. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kesunyian ini. Kaipun angkat bicara.

"Lu Hannie!"

"ne Kai"

"Saranghae"  
tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan Lu Han. Mungkin dia masih ragu.

"aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku jadi aku akan menunggumu. Tidak apa_"

"nado saranghae Kai-ah" potong Lu Han. Mereka nampak sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. walaupun mereka sudah menikah.

"gomawo" lirih kai kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han, kemudian kehidung lalu turun kebibirnya. Sungguh ciuman yang manis.

Lu Han tidak menolak ciuman itu, bahkan ia membalasnya. Kata-kata Se Hun pun mencuak.

"**hyung,, aku suka wangi tubuhmu. Jangan berikan kepada orang lai ne!"**

Lu Han tiba-tiba tersentak dan melepaskan pertarikan ciuman mereka.

" kai-ah" sesal Lu Han.

"tidak apa-apa chagi. Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menunggu. Sampai hatimu benar-benar sepenuhnya untukku"

merekapun berpelukan dalam tidur mereka.

"kai!"

"ne. Chagi ada apa?"

"Apakah kau tidak penasaran dengan ayah dari bayiku" Lirih Lu Han dalam pelukan Kai.

"jika kau belum bisa menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa"

"ani. Aku akan menceritakannya. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menyebut namanya.

Karena setelah itu aku akan mengubur ingatanku tentangnya. Aku hanya akan mengingat bahwa kai adalah suamiku dan juga appa dari anakku"

Lu Hanpun menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana pertama kali Lu Han bertemu Se Hun. Sampai dimana ia dicampakan oleh Se Hun, Dan kenapa kai tidak mengetahui namja itu. Karena memang Lu Han dan Kai tidak satu Universitas.

**Shining Like a Star**

7 bulan kemudian.  
Tepatnya tanggal 6 mei.

Kai nampak gelisah didepan ruang operasi. Ye Sung dan Rye Wook dari tadi mencoba menenangkan sang anak agar tidak terlalu khawatir. Namun sia-sia Kai terlalu takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Kai begitu panik saat pulang dari kantor, dia tidak kuliah lagi. Dan bekerja di perusahaan appanya. Kai mendapati Lu Han yang pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di kelangkangannya. Itulah sebabnya Lu Han harus melakukan operasi sesar, padahal seharusnya belum waktunya dia melahirkan.

"Sudah 3 jam Lu Han di dalam kenapa belum ada suara tangisan bayi" tanya Kai.

"tenanglah Kai. Doakan semoga mereka berdua selamat" Ye Sung menepuk pundak Kai

mencoba menenangkan putra semata wayangnya.

Sampai ketika seorang uisa keluar dari ruang operasi. Namun kai merasa heran kenapa tidak ada tangisan bayi.

Kai hanya mematung tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"uisa Lee. Bagaimana dengan menantu dan cucu kami" tanya Ye Sung, namun Uisa itu nampak murung.

"ada apa?" Rye Wook kini tidak sabar.

"menantu anda baik-baik saja tapi cucu anda" uisa Lee menggantung kata-katanya.

"kenapa dengan anak saya" kini Kai yang beralih bertanya pada uisa.

"anak anda terlahir prematur. Dan sepertinya anak anda sulit untuk bertahan sampai besok" uisa Lee sedikit mendesah "anda harus menemani istri anda sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang Kanosaan" uisa Lee menepuk pundak Kai seaakan ikut memberi kekuatan. Kemudain berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kai tenanglah nak. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" Rye Wook memeluk putranya membiarkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menangis dipundaknya.

"Eomma, appa tolong jaga Lu Han dulu. Aku ingin melihat bayiku" pinta Kai ketika berada di depan kamar rawat milik Lu Han.

"ne chagi"

setelah itu Kai melesat menuju ruang inkubator dimana bayinya berada.

"uri baby. Jebal bertahanlah demi eomma dan appa" lirih kai yang berada diluar ruangan itu. Ia tidak masuk kedalam. Karena keadaan bayi mungil yang belum memiliki nama itu, belum bisa untuk ditemui. Hanya Kanosa dan uisa yang boleh masuk. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dibalik kaca besar yang tembus pandang itu.

"Lu Hannie chagi" panggil Kai ketika menyadari Lu Han sudah sadar.

"K. " panggil Lu Han terbata-bata. Mungkin belum sadar secara penuh.

"syukurlah chagi kau sudah sadar" Kai nampak menahan tangis. Tidak sanggup untuk memberi tahukan kabar buruk kepada istrinya.

"Kai, dimana Baek Hyun"

"Baek Hyun?" kai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan perkataan istrinya.

"ne. Kim Baek Hyun" jawab Lu Han. "itu nama anak kita. Kau tau Kai. saat aku berada dibawah pengaruh obat bius tadi ada seseorang yang datang dalam mimpiku. Dia bilang anak kita akan menjadi cahaya bagi kita. Dan dia terus berkata Baek Hyun"

"begitu?"

"ne Kai" jawab Lu Han senang. "eh tapi kemana uri baby, Kai" tanya Lu Han karena bingung ia tidak mendapati bayinya disampingnya.

Kai lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Seketika Lu Han histeris. Ye Sung dan Rye Wook yang baru datang karena dari membeli makanan kini nampak sedih melihat menantunya menangis histeris.

"Kai.. Aku ingin bertemu Baek Hyun" lirih Lu Han.

"ne, tapi hati-hati! Bekas operasimu nanti terbuka"

Kai yang melihat Lu Han sudah tenang kemudian membawa Lu Han untuk menemui Baek Hyun di ruang inkubator.

"uisa bisakah aku dan Lu Han masuk. Kami ingin melihat bayi kami" Kai meminta dengan sangat agar ia dan Lu Han bisa masuk.

"ne. Sepertinya memang anda harus melihat bayi anda. Saya takut ia tidak bisa bertahan sampai besok" jawab Uisa itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lu Han hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba tuli. Agar ia tidak mendengar kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu.

Sekarang hanya Kai, Lu Han dan seorang kanosa yang ada di ruang inkubator itu. Kai mendorong kursi roda Lu Han agar ia bisa melihat Baek Hyun dari dekat.

"kanosa, bolehka saya menyentuh bayi saya" kanosa itu nampak ragu menjawab permintaan itu. Namun karena dokter tadi bilang mungkin Baek Hyun tidak akan bertahan sampai besok. Jadi ia membuka inkubator itu.

"Baek Hyun-ah, ini eomma chagi" lirih Lu Han sambil mengusap pelan kepala Baek Hyun.

"lihat appa juga ada disini. Uri Baek Hyun tidak akan sendiri"

Kini Kai tidak sanggup membendung tangisnya. Kanosa yang tadipun ikut terharu melihat Lu Han dan Baek Hyun.

"lihat Kai. Mata dan alisnya mirip denganmu" Lu Han menunjuk alis dan mata Baek Hyun. Memang benar mata dan juga alisnya mirip Kai. Walaupun ia bukan ayah biologis dari Baek Hyun.

"ne. Dia juga sangat mirip denganmu. Dia namja cantik juga manis sepertimu"

"kau benar Kai. Chagi, eomma akan bernyanyi supaya uri Baek Hyun bisa tidur nyenyak" kini Lu Han tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Sepertinya ia sudah merelakan jika bayinya benar-benar akan pergi.

"uri Baek Hyun mau mendengarnya?" Lu Han nampak mencoba mengajak bayinya bicara. Walaupun tidak akan ada tanggapan dari Baek Hyun.

Lu Han bernyanyi begitu pelan.  
Twinkle twinkle litle star.  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high.  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle twinkle litle star.  
How I wonder what you are.

Lu Hanpun mengakhiri lagunya. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang selalu ibu panti nyanyikan untuknya jika ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagu itu juga menggambarkan tentang Baek Hyun yang bersinar seperti bintang. Kurang lebih seperti itulah pendapat Lu Han sang eomma.

Diusapnya pelan kepala anaknya. Kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya. Air mata Lu Han mungkin sudah jatuh di kepala bayi mungil itu. Dan tiba-tiba

Hoek. Hoek. Hoek

Untuk pertama kalinya Baek Hyun menangis.

Kanosa yang ada disana memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"kanosa cepat panggil uisa!" perintah kai. Kemudian Kanosa itu melesat memanggil uisa di ruangannya.

"gomawo chagi. Eomma yakin uri Baek Hyun pasti kuat" Lu Han tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dalam hati.

~~~TBC~~~

Thank you so much para readers yang udah mau baca FF ini. Jujur ini ff pertama saya. Jika respon di chap ini memuaskan. saya akan melanjutkan FF ini dengan cepat. Oh iya saya gak terima review yang Cuma bilang **lanjut thor**, atau **jangan lama-lama lanjutnya**. Dan saya paling benci ama SIDER alias silent reader. Jadi jangan coba-coba, haram hukumnya. Hahah #ampun. See you next chap all. Itupun jika ada yang nunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Shining Like a Star**

**Author : In Hyun  
**

**Genre : Mpreg, Yaoi, Romance, Sad (maybe), Family.**

**Rate : ****T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Kim Jong In**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Wu Yi fan/Kris**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Support Cast : Kim Jong Woon/Ye Sung**

**Kim Rye Wook**

**Kim Hee Chul**

**Dll.**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KaiLu/HunHan and banyak lagi, jadi temukan sendiri!**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak sy yang lagi senang nulis FF, jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni tidak kesengajaan. Jangan sekali-kali ngebash cast yang saya pake, apalagi ngebash author nanti saya ngamuk(?) hahah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shining Like a Star**

Lu Han bernyanyi begitu pelan.  
Twinkle twinkle litle star.  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high.  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle twinkle litle star.  
How I wonder what you are.

Lu Hanpun mengakhiri lagunya. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang selalu ibu panti nyanyikan untuknya jika ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagu itu juga menggambarkan tentang Baek Hyun yang bersinar seperti bintang. Kurang lebih seperti itulah pendapat Lu Han sang eomma.

Diusapnya pelan kepala anaknya. Kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya. Air mata Lu Han mungkin sudah jatuh di kepala bayi mungil itu. Dan tiba-tiba

Hoek. Hoek. Hoek

Untuk pertama kalinya Baek Hyun menangis.

Kanosa yang ada disana memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"kanosa cepat panggil uisa!" perintah Kai. Kemudian Kanosa itu melesat memanggil uisa di ruangannya.

"gomawo chagi. Eomma yakin uri Baek Hyun pasti kuat" Lu Han tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur dalam hati.

**Chapter 2**

4 tahun kemudian

"Yeollie! Tenapa Yeollie maci dicini" tanya seorang namja imut yang memiliki surai coklat karamel itu.

"ah baekkie. Yeollie menunggu appa Yeollie. Tapi belum datang" namja yang dipanggil baekkie itupun duduk disamping namja tampan yang bernama Yeollie tadi.

"Kalau begitu Baekkie akan menemani Yeollie campai appa Yeolli datang"

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekkie. "gomawo Baekkie" lirihnya

"ne! Yeollie mau tidak dengalin Baekkie nyanyi"

"hmm Yeollie mau. Kajja Baekkie"

Baek Hyun menarik nafas sejenak. Kemudian.

_Twinke twinke licel stal.  
How I wondel whac you ale._

Senandung suara indah itupun mengalun dengan merdu.

_Up above the wold co high.  
Like a diamond in the chy._

Walaupun masih cadel. Namun suara indah Baek Hyun tetap memukau Chan Yeol.

_Twinke twinke licel stal.  
How I wondel whac you ale._

"wah suara Baekkie bagus" puji Chan Yeol.

Baek Hyun hanya bersemu merah karena pujian Chan Yeol.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chan Yeol.

"ne Yeollie"

"kenapa Baekkie baru masuk sekolah. Padahal sekolah sudah mulai sebulan yang lalu"

"ohh. Itu kalena Baekkie balu cembuh"

Baek Hyun memang mudah sakit. Sehingga ia baru masuk hari ini. Sungguh ajaib ia bisa akrab dengan Chan Yeol dalam sehari. Padahal Chan Yeol adalah anak yang nakal dan selalu membuat temannya menangis. Tapi tidak dengan Baek Hyun. Entah kenapa namja itu sangat penurut dengan Baek Hyun.

"Baekhyunnie" teriak seorang namja cantik.

"eomma" Baek Hyun berlari mendekati eommanya.

"chagi siapa anak tampan ini?" tanya Lu Han lalu berjalan mendekati Chan Yeol.

"annyeonghasimikka ahjumma. Oh Chan Yeol imnida"

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. "OH". Namun pikirannya ia buang jauh-jauh. Banyak kan yang bermarga Oh di Korea. Pikirnya.

"wah tampan sekali. Chanyeol juga tidak cadel seperti Baek Hyun. Padahal usia kalian sebaya"

Baek Hyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut karena tidak terima dengan perkataan sang eomma.

"tentu saja ahjumma. Yeollie harus lebih dari Baekkie. Supaya Yeollie bisa melindungi Baekkie"

kata-kata Chan Yeol yang dewasa sukses membuat Lu Han tersenyum.

"ne! Berjanjilah, Chan Yeol akan melindungi Baek Hyunnie"

"ne ahjumma"

"baiklah. Baek Hyun eomma menemui seongseng dulu. Baek Hyun tunggu disini ne!"

"ne eomma"

Lu Hanpun menemui seongseng di ruangannya.  
Tidak lama ketika Lu Han pergi. Ada namja lain yang datang. Namun bukan Kai. Namja ini memiliki kulit yang putih seperti susu. Namja berjas hitam yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya itu mendekat kearah Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun.

"appa!" panggil Chan Yeol.

"hei Yeollie" sapa namja itu yang ternyata adalah Se Hun. "wah siapa namja disampingmu Yeol? Apa dia namjachingumu" goda Se Hun.

"Kim Baek Hyun imnida ajucchi"

"Baek Hyun? Wah nama yang bagus, Baek Hyun boleh ajusshi memelukmu?" pinta Se Hun tiba-tiba.

"ne. Ajucchi"

Se Hunpun memeluk Baek Hyun. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatinya. Kedua namja ini mungkin bingung akan perasaan aneh saat mereka mendekap satu sama lain.

"appa! kenapa appa terus memeluk namjachinguku?" Chan Yeol nampak tidak senang karena Se Hun terus memeluk Baek Hyun. Apa yang Chan Yeol katakan, namjachingu?. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia mengenal Baek Hyun. lalu sekarang Chan Yeol sudak mengklaim Baek Hyun sebagai pasangannya, dan anehnya Baek Hyun tidak menolak diklaim Chan Yeol sebagai namjachingunya. Mungkin Baek Hyun memang suka dengan Chan Yeol atau bisa juga Baek Hyun tidak mengerti apa arti namjachingu itu.

"huh dasar anak ini" umpat Se Hun. Memukul kepala anaknya pelan.

"appo appa" Chan Yeol sedikit meringis. Padahal jitakan appanya tidak sakit. Sedang Baek Hyun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak dan ayah itu.

"Baek Hyun tidak ada yang menjemputmu"

"ada ajucchi. Eomma Baekkie beltemu ceonceng dulu"

"baiklah kalau begitu ajusshi akan menemui Baekkie disini bersama Yeol"

Se Hun sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 20 menit namun eomma Baek Hyun belum juga datang.

"Baekkie, Yeol. Tunggu disini ne appa menyusul eomma Baekkie dulu" Se Hunpun beranjak dari duduknya. Namun ia sedikit terkejut karena Baek Hyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"APPAAAA" teriak Baek Hyun senang karena appanya datang menjemputnya. kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Kai kemudian menggendong Baek Hyun. Lalu menghampiri Se Hun yang kini tengah berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Chan Yeol. Kai sedikit memandang tidak suka dengan Se Hun.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa Se Hun.

"ne. Annyeonghaseyo" balas Kai.

"anda appa Baek Hyun" tanya Se Hun.

"ne saya Appa Baek Hyun" Kai mempertegas saat menyebut kata appa, "Gomawo sudah menemaninya, maaf sudah merepotkan anda" tambah Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya senang menemani Baek Hyun, dia anak yang imut dan juga manis. kalau begitu saya bisa pulang. Ayo Yeol"  
panggil Se Hun.

"ajucchi campai jumpa" Baek Hyun melambaikan tangan kepada Se Hun.

Se Hun tersenyum kearah Baek Hyun. Sungguh Se Hun sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Baek Hyun walaupun hanya sebentar.

Lu Han POV

setelah bertemu seongsengnya Baek Hyun, karena ada sedikit urusan. aku kemudian bergegas menuju tempat dimana Baek Hyun menungguku. Mungkin dia sedag menggerutu tidak jelas karena menungguku.

Kakiku keluh ketika melihat Baek Hyun dipeluk. Bukan perihal ia dipeluk. Tapi siapa yang memeluknya. Dia adalah Se Hun appa biologis Baek Hyun. Walaupun kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu sudah kukubur dalam-dalam. Namun aku tidak mungkin dengan mudah melupakan wajah itu. Namja brengsek yang sialnya juga Namja yang pernah aku cintai. Bahkan aku memberikan segala yang kupunya. Kuremas tanganku kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku tanganku terlihat.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok besar yang jauh dari mereka.  
Aku segera menelpon Kai untuk datang. Aku sungguh takut jika ia tahu kalau Baek Hyun anakku. Yang otomatis juga anaknya.

"**Lu Hanniee. Ada apa chagi?"**

"Kai. Cepat kesini hiks" aku mulai terisak.

"**kau dimana?"** nada suara Kai terdengar khawatir.

"aku hiks ada disekolah Baek Hyun. Cepat Kai hiks aku takut. Se Hun ada disini"

"**tunggu Lu Hannie aku segera kesana"**

Kai kemudian menutup telponnya. akupun luruh ke lantai. Dengan tangis tanpa ada suara, karena aku membungkam mulutku rapat-rapat

Sudah 15 menit. Kenapa Kai belum datang. Kulihat Se Hun beranjak dari duduknya.

"dia mau kemana?" batinku.

"APPAAA" aku begitu senang ketika Baek Hyun berteriak memanggil Kai. Setelah Kai menggendong Baek hyun kulihat Kai dan Se Hun sedikit mengobrol entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jarakku dengan mereka lumayan jauh.

Aku sekarang bisa bernapas lega karena Se Hun sudah pergi, membawa Chan Yeol.  
Jadi Chan Yeol anaknya dan Kyungsoo? Hah itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah malaikatku, cahayaku Baek Hyunku.

**Shining Like a Star**

Author POV

Ketika Lu Han melihat mobil Se Hun sudah meninggalkan pelataran parkir sekolah. Iapun segera berlari menghampiri Baek Hyun anaknya yang tengah ada digendongan Kai.

"Baekhyunnie" teriak Lu Han lalu mendekap anaknya. Dia berlutut agar lebih mudah memeluk sang buah hati. Lu Han terisak, membuat Baek Hyun kecil nampak bingung.

"eomma ada apa? Kenapa eomma menangich? apa Baekkie nakal?"  
Lu Han tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Masih tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baekkie tidak nakal kok chagi"  
kini Kai yang berbicara. Diusapnya pelan rambut sang anak yang ada dipelukan Lu Han.

Saat Lu Han sudah sedikit tenang. Dilepasnya Baek Hyun dari pelukannya kemudian menatap kearah sang anak.

"Baekkie berjanjilah pada eomma. Jika eomma atau appa belum menjemputmu jangan pernah pergi dengan siapapun. Aratchi?"

Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian diusapnya air mata yang jatuh dipipi indah sang eomma.

"Baekkie hari ini kita kerumah haelmoni dan haraboji. Baekkie mau?" tutur Kai.

"ne. Baekkie mau, appa"

memang, setelah Kai dan Lu Han resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Mereka tinggal dirumah mereka sendiri. Dan Ye Sung memberi pekerjaan pada Kai walaupun Kai belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Namun itu, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Ye Sung agar putranya mendapatkan posisi yang baik diperusahaan. Kai belajar dari awal, dan sekarang berhasil menjadi direktur di perusahaan appanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lu Han hanya memandang keluar dari balik kaca mobil. Sementara Baek Hyun yang duduk di jok belakang sudah tertidur dari tadi.

"Lu Hannie, sekarang apa rencanamu?"  
Kai mulai angkat bicara, sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"aku tidak tau Kai. Aku takut dia tahu kalau_"

"dia tidak akan tahu. Kau tidak memberitahukan padanya kan?"  
Kai memotong kalimat Lu Han. Kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan baru pada Lu Han.

"ani. Hanya eommanya yang tau"

"kalau begitu bagus. Eommanya tidak mungkin memberitahu pada Se Hun"

"stop Kai. Jangan sebut nama itu didepanku. Aku benci"

"ne chagi"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 2 jam. Kini mereka tiba dikediaman keluarga Kim.

"haelmoni, halaboji" teriak Baek Hyun. Ye Sung yang melihat cucu kesayangannya datang langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"annyeonghaseyo eomma, appa" sapa Lu Han. Kini raut kesedihan diwajahnya sudah hilang. Tidak akan ada yang akan tahu jika namja cantik itu tadi habis menangis.

"kenapa kalian tidak bilang jika kalian ingin datang. Eomma bisa memasak makanan enak untuk kalian" Rye Wook mendesah.

"mianhe eomma. Kami tadi tidak berpikir kesana" jawab Kai.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk keruang keluarga. Eomma sudah rindu pada cucu eomma" Rye Wook dan Ye Sung menuju ke ruang keluarga bersama Baek Hyun yang ada digendongan Ye Sung kemudian diikuti Kai dan Lu Han dari Belakang.

Tawa renyah terdengar diruangan super luas itu. Bagaimana tidak Baek Hyun yang ada disana terus berceloteh membuat mereka tertawa dengan tingkah Baek Hyun.

"Baekkie, mana yang lebih tampan, appamu atau haraboji" tanya Ye Sung pada Baek Hyun yang tengah ada dipangkuannya.

Baek Hyun tidak berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.  
"Halaboji" sahutnya.

"hei Baekkie. Kenapa kau tidak memilih appamu ini" Kai meradang mendengar jawaban sang anak. Membuat Lu Han dan Ryewok hanya tertawa.

"haha Kai, akuilah appamu memang lebih tampan" tambah Rye Wook.

"ne, anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong Kai" Lanjut Lu Han yang duduk disamping Kai.

"baiklah, Baekkie. Kenapa kau lebih memilih haraboji dibanding appamu ini" tanya Kai.

"kalena halaboji celalu membelikan Baekkie mainan juga eskrim stroberi"

"wah appa kau main curang" timpal Kai tidak terima.

"wahaha. Makanya sesekali pakai otakmu Kai" kata-kata Ye Sung tambah membuat Kai meradang(?)

setelah mengobrol dan juga makan malam. Kai dan Lu Han pamit pulang. Sebenarnya Ye Sung dan Rye Wook masih ingin bersama cucunya. Namun Baek Hyun harus sekolah besok. Lu Han dan Kai juga berjanji. Jika ada waktu luang mereka akan datang.

Kini keluarga kecil namun bahagia itu tiba di rumah mereka. Lu han mengantar Baek Hyun ke kamarnya.

"eomma, Baekkie tidak bica tidul. Eomma nyanyi lagu twintel twintel ne. Cupaya Baekkie bica tidul"

"ne, eomma akan menyanyi supaya Baekkie bisa tidur"  
Lu Hanpun mulai memnyayikan lagu kesukaan Baek Hyun itu. Baek Hyun memang suka dengan lagu itu. Tiap ia tidak bisa tidur, pasti ia akan meminta eommanya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Sepertinya lagu itu seperti dirinya. Ketika Baek Hyun sudah tertidur Lu Han kemudian menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

"Kai" lirih Lu Han, saat berada ditempat tidurnya dimana Kai tengah memeluknya erat.

"ne. Ada apa Lu Hannie?"

"mianhe! Selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu"

"ani, kau adalah istri terbaik. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi ne!" sekarang diusapnya rambut Lu Han kemudian mencium keningnya. Membuat Lu Han terpejam untuk merasakan hangatnya ciuman itu.

"aku belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan" mendengar penuturan Lu Han barusan. Membuat Kai sedikit kaget. Karena sebenarnya ada rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari Lu Han.

"mianhe Lu Hannie Sebenarnya_"

**Shining Like a Star**

**Kai POV**

Aku ragu bagiamana caranya aku memberitahu Lu Han tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ia merasa bukan istri yang baik karena belum memberikan keturunan untukku.

Namun cepat atau lambat Lu Han harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"mianhe Lu Hannie Sebenarnya" aku sedikit mempererat pelukanku agar ia tidak tersentak saat aku memberitahukan kenyataannya. "sebenarnya kau tidak bisa hamil lagi" benar dugaanku Lu Han terkejut. Tentu saja, justru tidak wajar jika ia tidak terkejut.

"w. ?" Kurasakan ia mulai terisak.

"mianhe aku baru memberitahukanmu. Saat kau melahirkan Baekkie. Uisa bilang kau tidak bisa hamil lagi. Karena rahimmu rusak. Kau ingat kan. Saat itu kau terjatuh dilantai sebelumnya. Itu penyebabnya"

sekarang aku bisa merasakan paKaian tidurku basah. Karena kini Lu Han menangis di dadaku.

"mianhe" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

"tidak apa, kita masih punya Baekkie. Dia adalah anakku. Jangan menangis lagi ne! Nanti Baekkie bangun. Kau tidak mau kan dia sedih karena melihatmu menangis" Lu Han hanya mengangguk. Kini aku mengangkat wajahnya agar tepat dimataku. Kemudian kudekatkan wajahku agar dapat menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bibir kami bertemu, menyalurkan kekuatan satu sama lain.

"saranghae Lu Hannie" lirihku setelah tautan bibir kami terlepas.

"nado Kai. Nado saranghae, jeongmal"

**Author POV  
**

1 tahun kemudian.  
Baek Hyun kini tengah berada dikelasnya. Hari ini seongsengnimnya memberi tugas kepada kepada haksengnya untuk menggambar. Anak-anak Taman Kanak-Kanak itu sangat suka dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh seongseng mereka.

"anak-anak ibu guru keluar dulu ne. Nanti ibu datang semua sudah memiliki gambar dimejanya"

"ne. Seongsengnim" seru mereka serempak.

"Baekkie menggambar apa?" Chan Yeol penasaran dengan apa yang akan digambar Baek Hyun.

"Baekkie menggambal eomma, appa dan Baekkie"

"wah Baekkie pintar. Kalau begitu Yeollie juga mau"

"wah gambal Baekkie bagus" seru mereka semua.

"aku juga mau lihat" namja imut yang baru datang sambil meminum air dari botol minumnya

menerobos kerumunan agar dapat melihat gambar Baek Hyun. Namun ketika ia mendekat.

BRUKKK

Air minum yang ia bawah jatuh tepat digambar Baek Hyun. Membuat gambarnya sekarang tidak berbentuk lagi. Warna dari gambar itu meluber. Baek Hyun hanya menatap nasib gambarnya dengan sedih. Namun tidak dengan Chan Yeol kini ia sedang marah Besar.

"YAKK! JINO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" bentak Chan Yeol.

"mianhae" Lirih Jino, kini ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak sengaja melakukan itu.

Chan Yeol tidak tinggal diam. Diambilnya botol airnya kemudian menuju ke arah meja Jino.  
Dan

Byurr

Air itu ia tumpahkan kegambar Jino. Sang pemilik gambar hanya menangis meratapi nasib gambarnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"huwee mianhae" Jino kini banjir dengan air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya selama 9 bulan ini Chan Yeol membuat teman sekelasnya menangis. Karena jika ia berbuat usil Baek Hyun selalu memarahinya. Dan mengancam tidak akan mau lagi berteman dengan Chan Yeol.

"OH CHAN YEOL BELHENTI!" teriak Baek Hyun, namun Chan Yeol tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terus menyiram gambar Jino seperti bunga yang tidak pernah terkena air. Karena memang gambar Jino saat itu adalah bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"kalau Yeollie tidak mau belhenti. Baekkie akan malah cama Yeollie" Kini Baek Hyun mengeluarkan ancamannya dan berhasil.

"YAKK! Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jino menangis" Tifanny seongseng yang baru datang kini bingung karena melihat salah satu muridnya menangis.  
"Chan Yeol. Apakah kau yang membuat Jino menangis"

Hanya ada satu tersangka yang selalu membuat kegaduhan di kelas.

"ani Ceongceng. Yeollie tidak belcalah. Baekkie yang calah" Baek Hyun mencoba membela Chan Yeol.

"ya sudah. Ibu guru tidak akan mencari siapa yang salah. Dan siapa yang benar. Sekarang Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun dan Jino bersalaman" titah Tifany seongseng.  
Mereka bertigapun saling memaafkan.

Jam pulang akhirnya tiba seperti biasa Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun bersama-sama menunggu orang tua mereka untuk menjemput. Namun atmosfer diantara mereka sedang tidak baik. Baek Hyun marah pada Chan Yeol walaupun dari tadi Chan Yeol sudah minta maaf.

"Baekkie, jebal mianhe" Chan Yeol mencoba minta maaf. Dia tengkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.  
Baek Hyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi Chan Yeol. Wajahnya dibuang kesamping agar tidak melihat Chan Yeol.

"Baekkie kan namjachingunya Yeol. Jadi Baekkie harus memaafkan Yeollie"

"aniyo. Mulai cekalang Baekkie bukan namjachingu Yeollie"  
Chan Yeol yang mendengar itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya menangis didepan Baek Hyun. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan image seorang Chan Yeol yang sangat cool. Baginya berpisah dengan Baek Hyun adalah mala petaka bagi Chan Yeol.

"huweee"  
Baek Hyun yang mendengar Chan Yeol menangis akhirnya kelabakan juga. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar dapat membujuk Chan Yeol berhenti menangis.

" kenapa Yeollie menangich" Baek Hyun yang memang tidak suka melihat orang yang ia sayang menangis kini nampak khawatir.

"Yeollie tidak mau putus dari Baekkie huwee"

"mianhe Yeollie. Ne Yeollie namjachingu Baekkie jadi jangan menangich lagi. jebal" Baek Hyun mencoba menenangkan Chan Yeol yang kini tengah terjongkok.

"jeongmal?"

"ne Yeollie"

"gomawo"

Chupp~~~

Chan Yeol mencium bibir Baek Hyun kilat.

"a. yang Yeollie lakukan?" Baek Hyun nampak bingun dengan perlakuan Chan Yeol. Dia memegan bibirnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"mencium Baekkie. Biasanya jika eomma dan appa Yeollie bertengkar lalu berbaikan. Appa langsung mencium eomma dibibir" Chan Yeol mencoba menjelaskan. Baek Hyun yang mendengar itu semua bersemu merah. Entah malu, marah atau senang. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"YEOL" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Se Hun.

"appa!" entah kenapa selama ini jika ada waktu senggang, ia selalu ingin melihat Baek Hyun. Sehingga ia meminta kepada Kyungsoo agar ia saja yang menjemput Chan Yeol di sekolahnya. Dan menyuruh sopir tidak usah datang.

"annyeong ajucchi" sapa Baek Hyun.

"annyeong Baekkie. Apa eommamu belum datang"

"ne ajucchi"

Se Hun selama ini memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Lu Han. Karena jika Lu Han melihat Se Hun yang lebih dulu datang. Maka Lu Han akan meminta Kai untuk menjemput Baek Hyun.

"Baekkie kenapa eommamu lama sekali. Ini sudah jam 1. Sudah lebih dari sejam kita menunggu" Se Hun mengeluh sementara Baek Hyun juga tidak tahu kenapa eommanya sampai sekarang belum datang.

"Baekkie tau nomor telpon eomma?" tanya Se Hun.

"ne ajucchi Baekkie punya" Baek Hyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Disana ada nomor telpon. Ditulis dengan angka super besar. Lu Han mempersiapkan untuk jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang mungkin terjadi kepada Baek Hyun.

"kalau begitu ajusshi akan menghubungi eommamu dulu" Se Hun kemudian menyalin nomor telepon itu lalu mencoba menghubungi Lu Han.

"Baekkie, sepertinya eommamu sibuk. Ia tidak mengangkat telfonnya" Baek Hyun hanya diam.

"kalau begitu Baekki iku ajushhi Ne! kita tunggu eommamu di restaurant yang ada didekat sini" ajak Se Hun.

"tapi bagaimana jika eomma mencali Baekki ajuchhi"

"tenang saja, nanti ajushi sudah mengirim pesan ke eommamu. Jadi jika ia sudah melihat handphonenya, dia akan membaca pesan itu" tutur Se Hun.

Baek Hyun baru ingin buka suara. Namun, lengannya ditarik oelh Cahn Yeol. "kajja Baekki! Aku sudah lapar. Kau tidak mau kan, kalau namjachingumu ini mati kelaparan" goda Chan Yeol.

"hmm. Baiklah, Baekki ikut"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju restaurant yang ada di dekat sekolah Baek Hyun.

**Shining Like a Star**

**Lu Han POV**

"hapus makanan ini dalam menu!" titahku saat kudapati ada beberapa menu yang tidak begitu mendapat banyak respon dari pelanggan.

"lalu kita harus menggantinya dengan apa sajang-nim?" Tanya direktur Choi, yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"ganti dengan menu masakan China!"

"masakan China sajang-nim?" kulihat direktur Choi mengernyit bingung.

"ne. ada masalah"

"ani sajang-nim. Tapi koki kita, khusus memasak makanan Korea. Tidak ada yang bisa memasak masakan China"

"itu biar aku yang megurusnya. Aku akan meminta sahabatku di China untuk mengirim seorang koki dari sana"

"baikalah sajang-nim. Kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit Direktur Choi sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerjaku.

Aku sekarang memang menjadi pemimpin sebuah restauran mewah yang ada di Korea. Appa sengaja member tugas itu kepadaku, agar aku memiliki kesibukan selagi Baek Hyun dan Kai tidak ada di rumah. Appa khawatir jika aku akan mati kebosanan di rumah. Walaupun baru 9 bulan aku menjabat tugas ini. Bisa dibilang bisnisku ini cukup sukses. Sepertinya aku berbakat dalam bidang ini.

"Direktur Choi! Tolong urus restaurant. Saya sudah terlambat menjemput Baek Hyun"

"ne sajang-nim"

Akupun beranjak dari ruang kerjaku. Saat hendak keluar, aku mendapati seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ku temui di dunia ini. Kulihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuruh restaurant. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya.

"anda mencari saya ahjumma?" tanyaku saat berada di hadapannya.

"jadi benar gosip itu! Kau memimpin restaurant ini?" kulihat dari sorot matanya, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan fakta yang telah ia lihat.

"dan anda sudah lihat bukan? Kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya ada urusan penting" akupun berjalan melaluinya.

"kau ingin menjemput anakmu bukan?" aku berhenti melangkah. "atau aku bisa mengatakan anak Se Hun"

JEDARRR…

Seperti ada petir yang menghantamku. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan eomma Se Hun.

"apa maksud anda?" tanyaku yang kini berbalik ke hadapannya.

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Aku lelah berdiri" pinta eomma Se Hun. Kemudian duduk di tempat duduk yang terdekat. Akupun mengikutinya.

"saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu, tolong cepat apa yang anda ingin katakan!"

"ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan anakmu rupanya. Ak jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti dia mirip dengan Se Hun"

"apa maksud anda Baek Hyun bukan anak Se Hun"

"jadi namanya Baek Hyun, nama yang bagus" eomma Se Hun sedikit , apa yang diinginkannya. "bagaimana ya, jika Se Hun tahu dia punya seorang anak darimu" kini eomma Se Hun menatapku dengan tajam.

"cih, anda salah besar. Baek Hyun adalah anak Kai, Bayi itu sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat anda menyuruh saya menggugurkannya"

"jadi kau pukir aku percaya. Hari itu, 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu kau sempat bunuh diri, tapi kau diselamatkan oleh anak tuan Kim bukan? Yang sekarang adalah suamimu" Aku terduduk lemas mendengarnya. Kukepalkan jari-jariku sehingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

"sekarang, apa yang anda inginkan?" lirihku, seketika terbersit senyuman iblis dibibirnya.

"aku ingin kau pergi dari Korea. Aku muak melihat wajahmu berkeliaran disini"

"bagaimana jika saya menolaknya"

"aku akan mengambil Baek Hyun darimu. Se Hun memiliki hak atas Baek Hyun, karena ia adalah ayah biologis Baek Hyun,Walaupun aku tidak menginginkan anakmu itu, apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau mau menuruti mauku"

Apa dia bilang, mengambil Baek Hyun dariku? Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun mengambil Baek Hyun dariku. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia mengmabil cahayaku. Aku merasa dari tadi handphoneku bergetar. Namun sepertinya tidak ada lagi tenagaku yang tersisa untuk mengangkat teflon itu.

"pikirkan itu baik-baik! Jika kau tidak ingin melihat kehancuranmu" eomma Se Hun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"ahjumma!" panggilku. Aku tahu ia berhenti malangkah walupun aku membelakanginya. "anda pikir anda akan hidup lebih lama daripada saya dan Baek Hyun? Jika ada ingin melihat kehancuranku. Hiduplah 100 tahun lagi!" aku mendengar ia berdecih.

"aku anggap itu tantangan" seru eomma Se Hun kemudian benar-benar meninggalkanku yang tengah duduk lemas.

Lama aku terdia ditempatku. Namun ketika aku manyadari harus segera menjemput Baek Hyun, akupun bergegas beranjak dari dudukku. Saat tiba dalam mobil, aku melihat handphoneku. Ada 8 panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama.

"nomor siapa ini?" batinku.

Akupun menbaca isi pesannya.

'**Baek Hyun sekarang bersama dengan saya. Sekarang kami ada di restaurant yang ada didekat sekolahnya. Maaf saya membawanya, karena tadi Baek Hyun tinggal sendiri di sekolah'**

Aku merasa lega ternyata Baek Hyun baik-baik saja. Tidak salah aku menuliskan nomor teleponku dibukunya. Akupun melesat ke tempat orang itu katakan dalam pesan. Aku meninggalkan mobilku diparkiran restaurantku. Dan memilih naik taksi, karena hari ini aku ingin mengajak Kai untuk makan diluar bersama Baek Hyun. Aku sudah menelfon Kai agar menjemputku dimana Baek Hyun berada sekarang.

Taksi yang kutumpangipun melesat ketempat yang ingin kutuju. Saat tiba di restaurant. Aku berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi ruangan. Mencari malaikat kecilku.

"EOMMA!" panggil sesorang yang kuyakin adalah Baek Hyun. Kutorehkan pandangan kearah datangnya suara malaikatku. Akupun melangkah mendekatinya. Lalu seorang namja berjas hitam yang duduk memunggungiku berbalik.

"Lu Han hyung!"

"se. Hun" lirihku tertahan. Tuhan tolong katakan jiga sosok yang ada didepanku itu hanya sebuah replika atau semacamnya. karena aku akan hancur saat ini juga jika semuanya terbongkar.

~~~TBC~~~

Mueheheh akhirnya TBC nongol juga. Aku udah gk sabar nulis tuh TBC. Kekekek

#smirk.

Balasan Review :

.921025 : hehe kamu bener aku pernah ngepost di fb. waktu itu udah persiapan UN jadi gk sempat ngepost. padahal udah selesai bebrapa chap. karena skrang kuliah belum padet aku usahain bakal update disini.

ViviPExotic46 : iya yang di blog itu aku. tapi aku mungkin gk update di blog lagi. soalnya blog sepi banget.

Indah. IndrawatiBasmar : knpa lu komen pake akun ini. hahah gak modal emang, tapi gomawo krn gk jadi hantu.

Tania3424 : maksih udah review, ok pasti diusahain update kok.

sebenarnya belum mau update soalnya aku baru kemarin update, tapi gk papa deh. hantu aka sider banyak ternyata, komen dong. lebih sering kalian komen aku bakal update kilat. solanya ff ini udah selesai beberapa chap. oh iya jngan panggil author atau thor dong. kayak ada jarak diantara kita rasanya

#aaahey bahsa gue

kalian bisa panggil aku In Hyun atau iin juga boleh. aku line 95.

#kagak ada yang nanya -_-

bagaimana readers ama chap ini? Bebek masih kecil ye! Heheh dia memang sampai sekarang kagak besar-besar.

#ditabok Baek pake pipi.

silahkan liat mengintip beberap ffku yang lain, kalo suka review juga yahhhh

Xiudalah jangan lupa Reviewwww. Harus aka wajib ini mah.

See you next chap :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Shining Like a Star**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre : Mpreg, Yaoi, Romance, Sad (maybe), Family.**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Kim Jong In**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Wu Yi fan/Kris**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Support Cast : Kim Jong Woon/Ye Sung**

**Kim Rye Wook**

**Kim Hee Chul**

**Dll.**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KaiLu/HunHan and banyak lagi, jadi temukan sendiri!**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF, jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni tidak kesengajaan. Jangan sekali-kali ngebash cast yang saya pake, apalagi ngebash author nanti saya ngamuk(?) hahah.**

"EOMMA!" panggil sesorang yang kuyakin adalah Baek Hyun. Kutorehkan pandangan kearah

datangnya suara malaikatku. Akupun melangkah mendekatinya. Lalu seorang namja berjas hitam yang duduk memunggungiku berbalik.

"Lu Han hyung!"

"s. Hun" lirihku tertahan.

**Chapter 3**

**Shining Like a Star**

**Author POV**

Lu Han hanya diam mematung ditempatnya sekarang berpijak. Saraf motoriknya seakan lumpuh. Pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk, tidak menyangka jika akan dipertemukan oleh Se Hun dalam situasi seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang ia berpikir hari ini hari sial baginya. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Hee Chul eomma Se Hun. Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan Se Hun.

"Lu Han hyung"panggil Se Hun untuk kedua kalinya sukses membuat Lu Han kembali tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"eomma kenapa eomma hanya beldili dicitu? Ayo palli eomma kemali!" Baek Hyun mencoba mengajak sang eomma bergabung tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lu Han semakin mendekat, entah kenapa ada rasa takut menggerogoti pikirannya. Takut jika Se Hun mengetahui Baek Hyun adalah anaknya. Sementara dikepala Se Hun sudah tertumpuk pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada Lu Han.

"Baek Hyunnnie ayo ikut eomma!" Lu Han menarik paksa tangan Baek Hyun, agar ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Baek Hyun meringis kesakitan karena perlakuan Lu Han.

"hyung kau menyakitinya" Se Hun yang dari tadi diam disamping Chan Yeol kini angkat suara. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun ia sangat tidak suka dengan tindakan Lu Han.

"APA URUSANMU BAEK HYUN ANAKKU!" bentak Lu Han membuat Baek Hyun yang ada disampingnya menangis karena takut. Chan Yeol juga ikut menangais melihat Baek Hyun yang menangis. Ada banyak hal yang ada di benak Se Hun, dan jawabannya hanya akan ia dapat jika langsung bertanya pada Lu Han.

"hyung! apakah Baek Hyun_"

"ani, Baek Hyun bukan anakmu" potong Lu Han. Hal ini semakin membuat Se Hun semakin curiga pasalnya Se Hun belum mengatakan hal itu.

"aku bahkan belum mengatakannya hyung" namun kalimat ini hanya mampu diucapkan Se Hun dalam hatinya.

"hyung! Hari pernikahanku dan Kyung Soo. Apakah kau datang? Beberapa hari pernikahanku dan Kyung Soo aku mendengar cerita dari pelayan rumahku, bahwa ada seoarang namja yang hamil. Lalu mengaku bahwa aku yang men_"

"jadi kau kira itu aku?" untuk kedua kalinya Lu Han mengintrupsi kalimat Se Hun. "kau salah. Itu bukan aku, kau kan namja brengsek bisa saja itu orang lain" kali ini Lu Han menatap datar kearah Se Hun.

"ayo Baek Hyunnie kita pulang!" Lu Han menarik tangan Baek Hyun. Namun Se Hun menangkap lengaan Lu Han.

"LEPASKAN PABO" benak Lu Han.

"baekki tidak mau pulang cama eomma. Huweee baekki takut" tangis Baek Hyun semakin pecah.

"KAU TIDAK MAU PULANG BERSAMA EOMMAMU SENDIRI? JADI KAU INGIN BERSAMA ORANG JAHAT ITU?" Lu Han menunjuk Se Hun sambil berteriak. orang-orang yang ada di restaurant itu hanya menatap kearah Lu Han dengan bingung.

"huweee" Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol hanya bisa menangis, mungkin mereka tahu situasi saat ini sangat panas walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang Se Hun dan Lu Han bicarakan.

"hyung mianhe waktu itu aku.." Se Hun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"cihh" Lu Han berdecih. " aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mendapat maaf dariku"

Se Hun yang mendengar penuturan pahit Lu Han itu, tidak sanggup membalasnya. Karena Se Hun merasa ia memang tidak pantas mendapat maaf dari Lu Han.

"jebaliyeo hyung, kau harus berterus terang. Apakah benar Baek Hyun bukan anakku"

"Lu Hannie!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kai. Saat melihat situasi dihadapannya Kai semakin mendekat.

"omo,, kenapa malaikat appa menangis?" Kai mendekat kearah Baek Hyun kemudian membawa Baek Hyun kedalam gendongannya. Lu Han lalu menatap Se Hun seperti ingin berkata "aku rasa itu adalah jawabannya!"

"anyyeong Se Hun-ssi. Anda yang membawa Baek Hyun kemari?" Kai mencoba berbasa-basi.

"ne" sahut Se Hun singkat.

"kalau begitu gamsahamnida. Anda sudah menemani Baek Hyun kami. Ayo chagi kita pulang. Kalau begitu saya permisi Se Hun-ssi" Kai lalu pergi bersama Lu Han dan Baek Hyun yang masih ia gendong.

Se Hun hanya mematung melihat kepergian Kai yang membawa Baek Hyun dan Lu Han. "aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan hyung. Matamu menyatakan hal sebaliknya. Aku harus mencari tahu" batin Se Hun.

**Shining Like a Star**

Didalam mobil, hanya kesunyian yang menyeruak kepermukaan. Lu Han bahkan dari tadi tidak menangis. Kai menatap nanar pandangan Lu Han yang kosong.

" akan lebih baik jika kau menangis. Aku lebih lega melihatmu seperti itu Lu Hannie" batin Kai

Sementara mereka berkecamuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baek Hyun sudah tidur karena lelah menangis.

"Kai aku ingin kita pindah kekampung halamanku besok!" lirih Lu Han ketika mereka sudah tiba di rumah, tentu sebelumnya mereka membawa Baek Hyun kedalam kamarnya.

"kenapa mendadak sekali. Apakah karena tadi?" Kai merasa frustasi melihat Lu Han terlihat seperti orang linglung sejak kejadian tadi sore.

"bukan, bukan hanya karena itu" Lu Han berhenti sejenak menetralkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"tadi, bertemu dengan Hee Chul ahjumma. Eomma Se Hun"

"lalu ia mengancammu?" tebak Kai yang nyatanya sangat tepat.

Lu Han menggangguk. Membuat Kai mengumpat eomma Se Hun habis-habisan.

"Jebal Kai, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi China"

"bagaiman dengan Baek Hyun? Kau tidak ingin bertanya padanya dulu?"

"aku akan berusaha membujuk Baek Hyun"

"hahhh" Kai mendesah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak setuju, namun ia harus melindungi Lu Han dan Baek Hyun. Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana ia berhasil menyelamatkan Lu Han. Kai bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti Lu Han. "baiklah chagi. Kita akan berangakat besok. Akan kusuruh orang untuk membelikan tiket peasawat untuk penerbangan pagi untuk kita bertiga"

"gomawo Kai. Gomawo"

"ne" Kaipun membaawa Lu Han kedalam pelukannya.

**Shining Like a Star**

"baik-baiklah disana Kai!" tutur Rye Wook.

"jaga Lu Han dan cucu appa baik-baik" pinta Ye Sung saat mengantar Kai, Lu Han dan Baek Hyun ke bandara.

Sebenarnya, mereka juga terkejut dengan rencana tiba-tiba Kai yang ingin pindah dan menetap di China. Padahal disini keperluan mereka terpenuhi dengan baik. Namun, mendengar alasan mereka pindah ke China tentu saja alasan yang masuk akal. Akhirnya Ye Sung dan Rye Wook setuju. Mereka tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Karena sampai sekarang Ye Sung dan Rye Wook belum mengetahuinya.

"ne eomma, appa" Kaipun memeluk eomma dan appanya bergantian. Begitupun Lu Han.

"aku pacti melindukan halaboji cama haelmoni" tutur Baek Hyun saat ingin dipeluk oleh Ye Sung dan Rye Wook.

"ne, haelmoni juga pasti akan merindukan Baekki" Rye Wook sungguh tidak ingin melepas cucu mereka pergi.

"tenang Baekki! Nanti haraboji dan haelmonimu akan datang ke China untuk berkunjung" kini Ye Sung yang memberi pelukan perpisahan pada cucu kesayangannya.

"yaksok!" Baek Hyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksokkk" balas Ye Sung, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan kelingking mungil Baek Hyun.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Korea. Baek Hyun sebenarnya berat meninggalkan Korea, apalagi ia belum berpamitan dengan Chan Yeol. Namja yang ia anggap namjachingunya itu.

**Se Hun POV**

Hari ini, aku yang mengantar Chan Yeol ke sekolahnya. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri apa betul Baek Hyun anakku atau bukan.

"Kyunggie! Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengantar Chan Yeol ke sekolahnya" pintaku saat kami tengah berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"tidak biasanya Se Hunnie, ada apa?" Tanya Kyung Soo sepertinya penasaran dengan alasanku ingin mengantar Chan Yeol ke sekolah.

"tidak apa-apa chagi, aku hanya ingin mengantarnya saja" jawabku seadanya, sambil terus memakan sarapanku. Masakan Kyung Soo memang yang terbaik. Walaupun kami hidup mewah, dan di kelilingi banyak pelayan. namun Kyung Soo selalu menyempatkan memasak makanan untukku dan Chan Yeol. sungguh istri yang baik.

"baiklah Yeol, hari ini kau berangkat bersama appa ne!" tutur Kyung Soo pada anak kami Chan Yeol.

"ne eomma, kalau begitu kajja appa. Aku ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Baekki" Chan Yeol menarik lenganku saat ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"wah sepertinya Baekki ini sangat special. Setiap hari kau selalu menyebut namanya Yeol" Kyung Soo mencoba menggoda sang anak. Kyung Soo memang selau bersikap seperti itu kepada

Chan Yeol saat di rumah ia menjadi eomma sekaligus kawan untuk Chan Yeol.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu chagi" pamitku sambil mencium kening Kyung Soo. Diikuti Chan Yeol yang mencium pipi sang eomma.

"Yeollie berangkat eomma"

"ne chagi-ah. Hati-hati di jalan, eomma titip salam sama calon menantu eomma"

"siap eomma" jawab Chan Yeol sambil memeragakan hormat ala bawahan yang mendapat tugas dari atasannya.

Dasar ibu dan anak ini, mereka sangat kompak dalam hal apapun. Walaupun Chan Yeol bukan anak kami, sungguh kenyataan yang pahit. Saat aku tahu bahwa Kyung Soo tidak bisa memberiku keturunan. Sehingga kami harus mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan.

"appa, Yeollie masuk ke kelas dulu" pamit Chan Yeol saat kami sudah tiba di sekolah.

"ne Yeol" Chan Yeolpun melesat masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sementara aku menuju ruang kepala sekolah, mencari tahu alamat rumah Lu Han hyung. Pasti sekolah ini meyimpan data dari setiap orang tua siswa.

"kenapa anda mencari alamat dari tuan Kim?" Shin Dong kepala sekolah Chan Yeol sepertinya tidak mau memberikan alamat Lu Han hyung tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"saya ada urusan dengan tuan Kim" sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan alamat itu. Aku hanya perluh menemui Ye Sung ahjussi di perusahaannya. Namun jika itu kulakukan otomatis, aku juga akan bertemu Kai. Dan aku tidak mau ia tahu jika aku ingin bertemu Lu Han hyung. Masalah akan bertambah sulit.

"tapi sayang sekali tuan Oh, sepertinya anda tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. Keluarga Kim sudah pindah, pagi tadi appa Baek Hyun meminta saya membuat surat pindah untuk anaknya"

"j,jeongmal?" kenyataan ini sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya, akankah kenyataan yang ingin aku dengar dari mulut Lu Han hyung akan terkubur selama-lamanya? "apa anda tahu dimana mereka pindah? Pasti anda tahu kan apa nama sekolah Baek Hyun di sana!" aku mendesak kepala sekolah agar memberitahuku.

"Mianhamnida, saya tidak tahu. Karena tuan Kim meminta surat pindah itu tanpa memberitahu kemana Baek Hyun akan sekolah" sekarang pupus sudah harapanku. Sebegitu bencinyakah Lu Han hyung kepadaku, sehingga ia membuatku seperti ini. Tenggelam dalam kebingunganku akan Baek Hyun. Benarkah dia bukan anakku. Benarkah dia anak Kai. Namun, kenapa aku merasa dia sangat mirip denganku. Wajah, cara ia berbicara, bahkan kebiasaan Baek Hyun yang suka menjilat bibirnya ketika berbicara.

Setelah harapanku tidak ada lagi, akupun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Yeol, kenapa kau disini?" aku mendekati Chan Yeol yang tengah berdiri di samping mobilku terparkir.

"huweee" Chan Yeol berhambur kepelukankau dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Aku tahu kenapa ia menagis.

"appa, Baekki pergi meninggalkanku" dan benar dugaanku, ini pasti soal Baek Hyun. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Chan Yeol menangis kecuali Baek Hyun. "apakah Yeollie nakal sehingga Baekki pergi, tapi Yeolli hari ini tidak membuat teman Yeolli menangis huwee. Wae appa, wae?"

"ani, Baekki tidak marah sama Yoel, mereka mungkin ada urusan penting sehingga harus pindah"

"tapi appa kenapa Baekki tidak memberitahuku?" tangis Chan Yeol berangsur-angsur reda.

"mungkin Baekki tidak ingin Yeol sedih, makanya Baekki tidak memberitahumu. Jika mau Yeol bisa menunggunya pulang. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti kembali"

Ya, cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti kembali. Dan cepat atau lambat pula kebenaran ini akan terbongkar. Jadi, apakah aku harus seperti Chan Yeol. Menunggumu kembali Lu Han hyung?

**Shining Like a Star**

**Author POV**

"hyung, tunggu aku!" seorang namja manis pemilik surai coklat caramel yang diperkirakan berusia 16 tahun itu mencoba berlari menyeimbangi kaki jenjang orang yang ia panggil hyung itu. Nafasnya memburu, dan seragam sekolah yang namja manis itu itu kenakan sudah kusut efek dari ia berlari. Sementara namja jangkung di depannya sibuk berlari karena melihat gerbang sekolah mereka sudah hampir tertutup. Jika dilihat dari sekolah yang mereka tempati bersekolah yang begitu elit, sungguh diluar dugaan mereka berlari karena terlambat. Padahal murid disini membawa kendaraan pribadi mereka masing-masing bahkan tidak jarang juga ada yang diantar menggunakan supir pribadi. Dan kalian sebentar lagi akan tahu alasannya.

"hyung tung_"

BRUKK..

Sebuah debuman cukup keras berhasil membuat namja jangkung tadi yang sibuk berlari menoleh ke belakang. Sudah dipastikan namja manis tadi berhasil menghantam aspal yang ia tapaki.

"ya ampun, Baek Hyunnie!" namja jangkung tadi berlari berbalik arah. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan gerbang sekolah mereka yang sekarang benar-benar tertutup. Perhatian namja itu kini teralih pada sosok namja manis yang ia panggil Baek Hyunnie yang sekarang tengah berjongkok memegang lengan dan lututnya yang berdarah.

"Kris hyung kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku!" Baek Hyun menggerutu pelan saat namja yang bernama Kris itu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"mainhe Baek Hyunnie, aku hanya mengejar gerbang sekolah kita yang hampir tertutup supaya kita berdua tidak terlambat" Kris mencoba memberi alasan agar sosok manis dihadapannya yang tengah kesal mau mengerti.

"tapi tetap saja itu namanya meninggalkanku hyung" Baek Hyun tidak mau kalah memberi komentar.

"sebenarnya siapa orang yang ingin kita naik bis, karena ia penasaran dengan angkutan umum itu. Dan membiarkan aku meninggalkan mobil di jalan, sehingga berakhit kita terlambat?" Baek Hyun tidak berkutik karena nyatanya dialah orang yang dimaksud Kris, sang tersangka tunggal.

"mianhae" Baek Hyun menunduk tanda menyesal karena ia mereka berdua terlambat ke sekolah. Dan terpaksa hari ini mereka membolos karena tidak mungkin penjaga sekolah mereka mau membukakan gerbang sekolah untuk mereka. Karena bagi penjaga itu walaupun terlembat 1 detik itu tetap saja namanya terlambat.

"gwenchana, kau jangan sedih Baek Hyunnie" Kris membujuk Baek Hyun yang masih tertunduk. " Lagipula hari ini aku sedang malas ke sekolah" penuturan Kris sukses membuat Baek Hyun mendongak.

"kukira kau menangis Baek Hyunnie" goda Kris.

"YAKK! untuk apa aku menangis" Baek Hyun memasang wajah kesalnya yang tadi sempat hilang karena rasa bersalahnya.

"haha baiklah ayo naik!" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Memberi kode agar Baek Hyun naik kepunggungya.

"untuk apa, lagipula aku bisa jal… aduhh" Baek Hyun menggeram kesakitan saat hendak mencoba berdiri.

"sudah kubilang ayo cepat naik" Kris kemudian menarik paksa tangan Baek Hyun agar ia mau digendong.

"aku berat loh Kris hyung. Aku bukan lagi Baek Hyun 10 tahun yang lalu"

"tidak apa-apa, karena bagiku Baek Hyun yang sekarang dan Baek Hyun 10 tahun yang lalu masih tetap orang yang sama. Aku juga kan bertambah tinggi, bahkan kau hanya setinggi leherku"

Baek Hyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan perkataan Kris yang secara tidak langsung mengatainya pendek. Iapun tanpa babibu lagi naik kepunggung Kris. Seketeka memori saat mereka kecil tereka ulang. Lebih tepatnya kris yang mengingat memori itu. Saat mereka pertama bertemu dan sampai mereka bisa satu sekolah dari sekolah dasar sampai mereka menginjak sekolah menengah atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**anyyeong, Kim Baek Hyun imnida"**

"**Wu Yi Fan imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Gommapta Baek Hyunnnie"**

**Kris dan Baek Hyun kecil saling memperkenalkan diri saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kris memang bisa berbahasa Korea karena dia sempat tinggal bersama ayahnya Wu Zhaomi di Korea selama 4 tahun. Mereka bertolak ke Korea saat umur Kris baru 1 tahun dan kembali ke China 1 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat Kris berusia 6 tahun. Mereka pindah ke Korea karena keadaan Zhaomi yang terpuruk karena eomma Kris meninggal akibat penyakit kanker yang ia derita. Zhaomi ingin mencoba untuk tetap kuat untuk anak semata wayangnya di Korea. Namun benar kata orang lebih baik kita tinggal di kampung halaman kita sendiri, itulah pikiran Zhaomi saat tiba di China 1 tahun yang lalu.**

"**wah Kris, sekarang sudah besar. Saat Baek Hyunnie masuk sekolah nanti Kris temani dia ne!" ujar Lu Han yang memang tidak sengaja bertemu Zhaomi dan Kris disalah satu restaurant yang ada di China itu. Zhaomi dan Lu Han dulu sempat saling mengenal saat Zhaomi pertama kali datang ke Korea yang saat itu membawa Kris yang masih berumur 1 tahun, Lu Han yang membantunya mencari tempat tinggal. Lu Han sangat senang bisa membantu orang lain. Apalagi orang lain itu satu Negara asal dengannya.**

"**ohh, tahun ini Baek Hyun masuk sekolah dasar tahun pertama kan? Kris pasti akan menjadi teman untuk Baek Hyun" ujar Zhaomi.**

"**nah Baek Hyunnie, mulai sekarang panggil Kris dengan gege ne" Lu Han menoleh pada sang buah hati yang sedang sibuk memakan eskrim stroberynya. Selang usia Kris dan Baek Hyun memang berbeda 2 tahun.**

**Baek Hyun kemudian meletakkan sendoknya, sepertinya ia ingin menyeruakan protes. "ani, Baekki akan memanggilnya hyung" tolak Baek Hyun.**

**Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar penolakan Baek Hyun, sedangkan yang ditertawakan sibuk mempoutkan bibirnya. hal itu membuat Kris yang duduk di hadapannya gemas sekali ingin mencubit pipi chubby di hadapannya itu.**

**.**

**.**

"**aduh,, huweee" Baek Hyun menangis, saat ia terjatuh karena berlarian dipekerangan luas milik keluarga Wu itu.**

"**Hyunnie gwenchana? Jebal jangan menangis" Kris kecil yang melihat Baek Hyun menangis, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.**

"**klis hyung, huweee. Bagaimana jika dalah Baekki tidak mau belhenti mengalil. Huweee, Baekki pasti mati"**

"**tidak akan. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyunnie mati" Kris meniup-niup lutut Baek Hyun. Lalu ia seakan-akan memberi mantra sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya depan lutut Baek Hyun yang terluka lalu berucap **

"**SWWAAA" entah apa yang Kris pikirkan. Namun sepertinya cara itu sangat ampuh, karena nyatanya Baek Hyun berhenti menangis.**

"**hyung, benalkah kaki Baekki akan cembuh?"**

"**tentu saja, mantra itu bisa mengobati luka apapun"**

"**luka apapun?"**

"**ne" jawab Kris singkat.**

"**telmasuk luka yang ada dicini, karena dada Baekki akan sangat sesak saat merindukan Yeolli" Baek Hyun menunjuk dadanya. Kris tahu siapa Yeolli yang disebut namja manis didepannya. Anak iu selalu menceritakan sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berada di Korea. Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, karena meraka secara tidak langsung terikat hubungan. Dan Kris berperan penting di dalamnya.**

"**ne. Baek Hyunnie kau hanya perluh mengangkat tanganmu keluka yang ingin kau sembuhkan lalu membuat gerakan pada tangannmu, dan SWWAA. Lukamu akan sembuh" Kris memperagakannya pada Baek Hyun agar ia mengerti. Sebenarnya Kris tahu itu semua hanya cerita dongeng yang pernah ia dengar dari ayahnya.**

"**hmm. Baekki pasti akan selalu mengingatnya klis hyung" mantap Baek Hyun.**

"**tentu saja harus. Kalau begitu ayo aku gendong kau masuk kedalam rumah" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, sedang Baek Hyun bersiap naik. Dan happ sekarang Baek Hyun tengah berada dipunggung Kris.**

"**klis hyung, wangi tubuhmu cepelti appa. Baekki suka" Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya ketubuh Kris. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baek Hyun. Sepertinya Kris sudah menemukan cintanya. 'cinta pertamanya" akankah cintanya akan terbalaskan? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baek Hyun saat mereka tiba di sebuah taman dekat sekolah.

"tunggu disini aku akan ke apotik disebelah sana membelikanmu perban dan obat merah" Kris kemudian berlari menuju apotik itu. Dan beberapa menit ia kembali dengan beberapa plester dan obat merah ditangannya. Iapun berkjongkok agar dapat lebih mudah mengobati kaki Baek Hyun yang terluka. Kemudian menempelkannya plaster dengan gambar strobery yang lucu.

"kemarikan lenganmu" perintah Kris. Iapun dengan cekatan mengobati luka dilengan Baek Hyun.

"Kris hyung seharusnya tidak perluh mengobatinya. Kau hanya cukup mengepalkan tanganmu kelukaku dan sedikit membuat gerakan lalu SWWAA. Lukaku akan sembuh" Kris sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Baek Hyun, ia benar-benar selalu memaKai cara itu untuk membuat setiap luka sembuh. Dari dulu sampai sekarang,

"kenapa kau malah tertawa hyung?" Baek Hyun kembali kesal, karena melihat Kris yang menertawainya.

"kenapa kau masih percaya akan hal itu. Kau bukan Baek Hyun yang berusia 6 tahun. Haha seharusnya sekarang kau tahu, kalau waktu itu aku hanya membual haha" Kris tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Air matanya sudah keluar karena terlau asik tertawa.

"biar saja. Karena memang cara itu manjur" Baek Hyun melipat tangannya didada lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "lagipula aku percaya pada Kris hyung. Setiap yang kau katakana aku percaya" lirihnya masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya,

Kris tertegun mendengar penuturan Baek Hyun. Tawanya seketika lenyap terbawa angin yang tengah berhembus diantara mereka.

"gomawo Hyunnie, kau sudah mau percaya kepadaku" lirih Kris. Baek Hyun kemudian menatap wajah Kris dan.

GREEP

Kris membawa tubuh Baek Hyun kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Baek Hyun sedikit tersentak karena kaget.

" hyung" panggil Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyunnie, jebal. Sampai kapanpun jangan pergi. Jangan pernah"

"memang aku akan kemana hyung. Aku akan selalu disini"

Kris kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Baek Hyun intens.

"ne tentu saja. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi. Karena Baek Hyun tidak akan ada tanpa Kris begitupun sebaliknya" ujar Kris mantap.

"ishh kau mau jadi seorang penyair Kris hyung. Itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu tipikal sepertimu terlalu dingin untuk menjadi seorang penyair" Baek Hyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kris.

"ya Baek Hyunnie, tidak bisakah kau menghargai usahaku. Aku hanya berkata seperti itu kepadamu"

"jeongmal? Bagaimana dengan Lay ge" goda Baek Hyun kemudian bersiap berlari. Ia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang sakit.

"awas kau Hyunnie, jika tertangkap tidak akan aku lepaskan"

Kris kemudian bersiap mengejar Baek Hyun. Membuat hari itu menjadi acara kejar-kejaran antara Baek Hyun dan Kris. Baek Hyun terlihat sangat senang. Ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan. Apalagi jika ia hampir tertangkap oleh Kris. Namun sepertinya Baek Hyun bukan tandingan kaki jenjang Kris. Salahkan kakinya yang pendek sehingga ia dengan mudah dikejar oleh Kris yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak wajar itu. Kris kemudian berhasil menangkap Baek Hyun, saat tangan Kris menggenggam lengannya. Baek Hyun kemudian pura-pura mengadu kesakitan pada kakinya.

"aduhh kakiku sakit"

"Baek Hyunnie kau tidak apa-apa" Kris sedikit berjongkok kemudian bersiap mengobati kaki Baek Hyun. Seringaian jahil muncul dibibir plum Baek Hyun. Iapun mendorong Kris dan berhasil membuat Kris berbaring direrumputan taman. Baek Hyunpun kembali berlari.

"haha Kris hyung, kau sungguh mudah ditipu" Baek Hyun memeletkan lidahnya.

Sementara Kris, ia hanya duduk sibuk menikmati wajah ceria didepannya. Seperti malaikat pikir Kris saat melihat wajah cerah Baek Hyun.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan. Karena sudah sore Kris mengantar Baek Hyun pulang kerumahnya. Ia tidak mau jika tuan Kim dalam hal ini adalah Kai akan marah jika membuat anak semata wayangnya pulang terlambat. Kris juga yakin pasti sekarang orang tua mereka sudah tahu jika mereka bolos sekolah.

**Shining Like a Star**

"eomma aku pulang!" teriak Baek Hyun ketika tiba dirumahnya diikuti Kris dibelakangya. Lu Han kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya, hari ini ia tidak ikut ke perusahaan bersama suaminya. Karena mendapat telfon dari sekolah bahwa anaknya tidak ke sekolah. Sehingga ia dirumah saja menunggu Baek Hyun pulang.

"Baek Hyunnie, coba beritahu eomma. Kenapa kau dan Kris membolos sekolah?" Lu Han mencoba mengintrogasi dua reamaja yang ada dihadapannya.

"mianhe ahjumma. Ini semua salahku" balas Kris.

"ani. Ini karena aku eomma. Aku yang merengek pada Kris hyung agar mau naik bus umum. Sehingga kami berdua terlambat" timpal Baek Hyun.

"baiklah kali ini eomma maafkan. Lain kali kau harus mendengar ucapan Kris. Aratchi!" Lu Han tidak memperhatikan luka Baek Hyun karena masih tersulut amarah. Walaupun marah Lu Han hanya sekedar menegur saja.

"ne eomma"

"kalau begitu saya pamit pulang ahjumma" pamit Kris.

"ne. hati-hati dijalan Kris salam sama appamu" balas Lu Han.

"Baek Hyunnie, aku pulang ne. besok aku akan menjemputmu"

"ne Kris hyung"

Setelah itu Kris keluar dari kediaman Kim. Sementara Baek Hyun masuk kekamarnya untuk mengganti seragamnya sekaligus mandi agar tubuhnya kembali segar. Saat ingin hendak kekamar mandi, Lu Han mengajak anaknya untuk mandi bersama. Sebuah kebiasaan Lu Han dari dulu sesekali ia akan mengajak Baek Hyun mandi bersama. Walaupun saat ini Baek Hyun sempat menolak dengan alasan ia bukan anak kecil lagi sehingga tidak perluh dimandikan oleh Lu Han. Namun Lu Han memaksa, bahkan merajuk kepada anaknya membuat Baek Hyun tidak tega menolak. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, disebuah kamar mandi super besar dengan bathup yang bahkan muat 5 orang besar.

"Hyunnie, tidak terasa sekarang kau sudah 16 tahun" ujar Lu Han sambil terus menggosok punggung sang buah hati. Sementara Baek Hyun hanya menggerang nyaman, otot kakunya terasa rileks kembali.

"Baek Hyunnie, kau tahu. Dulu eomma sempat khawatir jika eomma tidak akan pernah bisa memelukmu lagi" Lu Han tertunduk, berusaha menahan tangis yang berdesakan ingin keluar. Setiap ia mengingat kejadian 16 tahun silam, diamana dokter memvonis Baek Hyun tidak bisa bertahan, hati Lu Han begitu hancur.

"mianhe eomma, selama ini aku hanya bisa membuatmu khawatir" lirih Baek Hyun. Ia tidak tahu jika Lu Han yang ia punggungi tengah berusaha menahan tangis.

"gwenchana. Karena sekarang kau ada dihadapan eomma. Itu sudah membuat eomma bahagia" tutur Lu Han kemudian kembali menggosok punggung Baek Hyun.

"aduhh" Baek Hyun menggerang kesakitan. Sepertinya Lu Han menyentuh lengan Baek Hyun yang terluka.

"kau kenapa chagi. Apa eomma terlalu keras menggosok punggungmu?" nada bicara Lu Han berubah menjadi khawatir.

"ani eomma. Hanya lenganku yang sakit karena terjatuh saat hendak ke sekolah tadi"

Lu Han lalu membalik tubuh Baek Hyun agar menghadapnya, kemudian mengangkat lengan Baek Hyun yang terluka. ia hanya menatap miris keluka itu. Demi apapun ia paling benci melihat buah hatinya terluka.

"hmm. Nanti setelah kita mandi eomma akan mengobatinya" Lu Han kemudian membelai pelan rambut Baek Hyun. Menelusuri lekuk wajah yang semakin hari semakin menyerupai dirinya.

Setelah mandi, Baek Hyun kemudian mengenakan pakainnya. Sebelum ia tidur, ia selalu berkumpul bersama eomma dan appanya diruang keluraga setelah makan malam bercengkrama satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak jarang Baek Hyun akan menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami setiap hari. Baek Hyun memang tipe orang yang sulit untuk berhenti berbicara, bahkan saat matanya terpejampun ia masih bisa mengomentari sarapan yang Lu Han buat untuknya dan Kai. Setelah merasa mengantuk,Baek Hyun lalu menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

**Baek Hyun POV**

Hoamm, aku menguap lebar saat pagi mulai menyapaku. Kubuka pelan mataku, membiarkan retina mataku menangkap cahaya seditit demi sedikit. Hal yang selalu ditangkap indera penglihatanku adalah kamarku, dengan nuansa biru yang menyelimutinya. Ditambah berbagai aksesoris yang menyerupai buah strobery. Dimulai dari bantal stroberry, boneka stroberry super besar yang aku dapatkan saat aku dan appa ketaman bermain, seperai bermotif stroberry dan masih banyak lagi. Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku sangat suka dengan buah satu itu. Sepertinya dulu waktu eomma mengandungku, ia selalu mau makan buah strobery tapi tidak pernah terpenuhi. Sehingga aku yang mendapat dampaknya. Menjadi penggemar fanatic dari buah yang memiliki rasam asam manis itu.

"Baek Hyunnie kau sudah bangun?" eomma mengintrupsi pagiku. Seperti biasa ia setiap pagi memastikan bahwa aku sudah bangun atau masih asik berlabu dalam mimpiku.

"ne eomma, sudah" aku memang sangat susah bangun pagi, entah kebiasaan siapa yang menurun kepadaku. Padahal eomma dan appaku sangat tepat waktu untuk bangun pagi.

"pagi eomma, appa" sapaku yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolah yang aku kenakan.

"pagi Hyunnie. Hari ini kau mau berangkat bersama appa?" ajak appa.

Aku menggeleng sebaga jawaban sambil terus menyantap roti bakar buatan eomma "hari ini Kris hyung akan menjemputku appa"

"baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kalian bolos lagi seperti kemarin" titah appa, aku hanya menggerutu kesal karena appa masih mengungkit masalah kemarin.

"isssh appa sudahlah. Yang kemarin itu anggap saja kesalahan kecil yang dibuat oleh anakmu ini" appa hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku yang sudah kusisir dengan rapi.

"appa, kau membuat rambutku berantakan"

"aigoo, Baek Hyunnie Kris tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena rambutmu yang berantakan" goda eommaku yang baru keluar dari dapur. Kebiasaan eomma tidak pernah berubah. Selalu membuat sarapan untuk aku dan appa. Walaupun pembantu dirumah ini bertebaran dimana-mana.

"eomma!" aku hanya menggerutu kesal sekaligus tersipu.

"tuan muda Baek Hyun. Tuan muda Kris sudah menunggu anda di depan" seorang pelayan datang mengampiri meja makan.

"wah Hyunnie pangeranmu sudah tiba rupanya" dasar eommaku, jika sikap jahilnya sudah keluar ia tidak akan berhenti untuk menggoddaku. Apa ia tidak bisa melihat jika wajahnya anaknya ini sudah merah karena malu.

Akupun pamit lalu menghampiri Kris hyung yang sudah meungguku depan rumah yang tengah bersandar pada mobil ferari putihnya. Seperti pangeran dengan kuda putihnya saja. Aishh kenapa dengan otakku, ini semua gara-gara eomma.

"kukira kau masih berda dialam mimpi Hyunnie" dasar tiang listrik satu ini, memang kerjaku hanya tidur. Ya walaupun aku memang susah untuk bangun pagi. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan ia seperti pangeran.

Aku hanya berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kris hyung. Kemudian duduk di jok depan.

"Duizhang, kenapa kau hanya diam diluar. Mobil ini tidak akan berjalan sendiri kan?" kulihat ia bertingkah seolah sedang marah. Bertingkah sok imut.

"kau ini, tidak bisakah kau berkata manis, walaupun hanya sedikit" ujar Kris yang kini sudah berada dijok kemudi. Bersiap-siap menjalankan mobilnya.

"untuk apa, aku sudah manis. Kau tidak lihat wajahku, jika kata-kataku juga kubuat sama. Maka orang-orang yang ada disekitarku akan terkena diabetes karena kadar manisku yang berlebih" Kulihat Kris hyung hanya tersenyum menahan tawa karena penuturanku. Hei memang ada yang lucu dengan yang kukatakan. "hei Duizhang kenapa kau hanya tersenyum. Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja" geruruku.

"hahah" dan seketika tawanya pecah, aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku. "Baek Hyunnie bukan kadar manismu yang berlebih. Tapi kadar kepercayaan dirimu itu yang berlebih, dan hei kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilku Duizhang, Duizhang?"

"biar saja daripada aku memanggilmu tiang listrik blasteran, atau tiang jemuran" jawabku ketus.

"aku memang tidak bisa berdebat denganmu Baek Hyun. Oh iya kau tahu, minggu depan China akan menjadi tuan rumah dalam festival pelajar tahun ini"

"jeongmal? Wah, lalu pelajar dari Negara apa saja yang akan hadir?" tanyaku penasaran, karena baru pertama kali ini selama aku menetap di China. Acara besar itu diadakan dikampung halaman eommaku ini.

"yang aku dengar dari Tan seongsengnim Taiwan, Jepang, Thailand, Singapura dan Korea. Pelajar yang terpilih dari Negara mereka akan datang sehari sebelum festival" terang Kris hyung panjang lebar yang terus fokus menyetir.

"apa aku juga akan terpilih untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara besar itu?" aku sangat ingin ikut serta dalam acara itu, bertemu dengan pelajar-pelajat yang ada dari Negara lain.

"benar kau sangat ingin ikut?"

"tentu saja, memang kau tidak?"

"aku tidak suka acara seperti itu. Terlalu berisik dan pengap" Kris hyung memang bukan tipe seseorang yang suka dengan acara seperti itu. Dirinya terlalu menutup diri dari keramain. Sikapnya terlamapau cuek dengan orang lain. Tapi sayahnya jika ia bersamaku sikapnya itu bisa berubah 180 derajat. Aish, sepertinya memang benar, kadar kepercayaan diriku terlampau berlebihan. "tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut dalam acara itu"

"kau bercanda Kris. Tidak mungkin sekolah memilihku" jawabku ketus.

"memang aku tipe orang yang suka bercanda?"

"jadi benar, aku bisa ikut?" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Seketika kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Apakah disini panas? Kenapa dengan wajahnya.

"Baek Hyunnie, menjauhlah. Aku tidak bisa menyetir"

"hmm araseo. Kris hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"ne, kau bisa ikut. Tan seongsengnim memberiku 10 tiket, dan ia memberi kepercayaan kepadaku untuk mencari orang yang cocok untuk mengikuti acara itu. Karena kau mau ikut, sepertinya aku juga harus hadir. Nanti kau mengacau disana" Kris hyung memang sangat dipercaya di sekolah. Dia adalah murid teladan dan mantan ketua osis.

"memang aku tukang bikin onar?" ujarku dengan nada yang kubuat seolah sedang marah, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat senang. "lalu siapa saja yang kau pilih?"

"aku sudah memilih Chen dan Xiu Min dari kelas 3. Mei Lien, Song Qian, Lay, dan Li Xu dari kelas 2. Dari kelas I ada Si Hwa, kau dan teman sebangkumu aku lupa siapa namanya. Yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya terlihat seperti panda"

"maksudmu Tao?"

"oh ne Tao. Lalu aku, jadi kita genap 10 orang"

aku sudah tidak sabar akan hari itu tiba. Tanpa kusadari ternyata kami sudah berada depan gerbang sekolah, mobil Kris hyungpun melaju ke pelataran parkir sekolah. Disini sudah berjejer mobil-mobil merk terkenal tak ubahnya pameran mobil.

"Baek Hyun!" kuedarkan pandanganku mencari asal suara yang memanggilku. Namun sepertinya itu tidak perluh, karena pemilik suara tadi yag ternyata adalah Tao sudah menuju kearahku dan Kris hyung.

"ni hao Kris ge" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

kulirik Kris hyung yang hanya mengangguk membalas sapaan Tao tanpa ekspresi. Dasar tiang listrik ini, tidak bisakah ia bersikap lebih baik lagi.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung, anyyeong" akupun dan Tao melesat meninggalkan Kris hyung. Karena memang arah lorong kelas kami berlawanan.

Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa berteman dengan Tao. Selama aku sekolah di China, baru kali ini aku bertemu teman sekelas yang mau berteman baik denganku. Itu di karenakan mereka menganggapku berbeda. Jadi selama ini hanya Kris hyung yang selalu menjaga dan menemaniku. Aku masih ingat waktu aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah dasar. Teman sekelasku bahkan ada yang mencaci dan menghinaku. Bahkan menyuruhku kembali ke korea. Tahun-tahun awal sungguh sangat sulit. aku baru tahu arti umpatan teman sekelasku itu setelah aku fasih berbahasa mandarin. Dengan les privat super ekstra. Jadi sewaktu tahun awal sekolah dasar dulu, hanya Kris hyung teman mengobrolku. Karena hanya ia di sekolah itu yang bisa berbahasa Korea. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku dan Kris hyung hanya mengobrol dengan bahasa dari Negara kelahiranku. Itu hanya jika kami berdua.

"Tao, kau mau ikut ke kantin denagnku?" ajakku saat jam istirahat sudah tiba. sekalian aku ingin membicarakan soal festival pelajar nanti dengannya.

"hmm, bolehkah? Apakah Kris ge tidak keberatan jika aku ikut" sepertinya Tao sedikit ragu, karena memang aku dan Kris hyung selalu ke kantin bersama. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bergabung.

"tenang saja, si siang listrik blasteran itu pasti tidak keberatan" jawabku, memecah keraguan Tao.

"baiklah Baek Hyun!" akupun dan Tao menuju kelas Kris hyung untuk memanggilnya ke kantin. Sebenarnya biasanya ia yang akan ke entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak datang. Mungkin ia banyak tugas. Hanya itu yang dapat aku pikirkan. Namun, saat aku kekelasnya, teman sekelasnya mengatakan jika Kris berada di taman belakang sekolah. Jadi aku dan Tao menuju kesana.

"Baek Hyun, bukankah itu Kris ge!" tutur Tao saat kami sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"benarkah?" akupun melihat kearah telunjuk Tao.

"lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao. Karena memang jarak kami dan Kris hyung sangat jauh ditambah lagi wajah namja itu terutup oleh Kris yang menjulang. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan.

Seketika mata kecilku membulat takkala melihat adegan yang ada dihadapanku. Namja itu, dan Kris hyung. Mereka, mereka apakah mereka berciuman?

Seperti ada bunyi KREEKK, di sini. Didadaku, ada apa ini. Apa yang salah denganku. Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Kris hyung dan namja yang ternyata Lay ge berciuman. Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus disini melihat adegan yang membuat dadaku berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Akupun pergi dari tempai itu meninggalkan Tao yang juga ikut mematung melihat Lay Ge dan Kris hyung bercimuan. Aku harus memastikan, apa yang hati ini rasakan terhadap Kris hyung.

~~~TBC~~~

Krik krik, akhirnya chap 3nya selesai juga. Pas ngetik chap ini gw semangat banget. Gegara selir gue Kris udah nongol.

Chap depan mungkin Chan Chan nongol sebentar. Jadi yang kangen ama si happy virus pantengin aja terus FF ini. Udah seslesai sih chap 4nya tunggu respon kalian dulu.

BALASAN REVIEW

Mrschanbaek : pengen nyatuin Hunhan dan ChanBaek? Hehe tunggu aja lanjutannya

Guest : makasih udah review.

rilakkumechan : Ne ini udah dilanjut, tetep Review ya

neli amelia : gak papa, tetep review ya. Ini Kris udah muncul.

Babybacon : heheh makasih udah review

SparKyuCuttieKyu : makasih ya udah review, tetep review ya abis baca

ViviPExotic46 : hehe maksih udah review lagi dan suka ama FFku.

meliarisky7 : ini udah lanjut, maksih ya udah review.

makasih juga sama yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav FFku.

See you next chap all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Shining Like a Star**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre : Mpreg, Yaoi, Romance, Sad (maybe), Family.**

**Rate : T+**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Kim Jong In**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Wu Yi fan/Kris**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Support Cast : Kim Jong Woon/Ye Sung**

**Kim Rye Wook**

**Kim Hee Chul**

**Dll.**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KaiLu/HunHan and banyak lagi, jadi temukan sendiri!**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF, jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni tidak kesengajaan. Jangan sekali-kali ngebash cast yang saya pake, apalagi ngebash author nanti saya ngamuk(?) hahah.**

Halo readers-nim, aku balik lagi. Ada yang kangen aku nggak.

#plak ngarep lu…

Hahah

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Baek Hyun, bukankah itu Kris ge!" tutur Tao saat kami sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah._

"_benarkah?" akupun melihat kearah telunjuk Tao._

"_lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya?"_

_Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tao. Karena memang jarak kami dan Kris hyung sangat jauh ditambah lagi wajah namja itu terutup oleh Kris yang menjulang. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan._

_Seketika mata kecilku membulat takkala melihat adegan yang ada dihadapanku. Namja itu, dan Kris hyung. Mereka, mereka berciuman._

_Seperti ada bunyi KREEKK, di sini. Didadaku, ada apa ini. Apa yang salah denganku. Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Kris hyung dan namja yang ternyata Lay ge berciuman. Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus disini melihat adegan yang membuat dadaku berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Akupun pergi dari tempai itu meninggalkan Tao yang juga ikut mematung melihat Lay Ge dan Kris hyung bercimuan. Aku harus memastikan, apa yang hati ini rasakan terhadap Kris hyung._

**Shining Like a Star**

**Chapter 4**

**Author POV**

Setelah jam pulang tiba, Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa Kris. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan gemuruh didadanya, dan sekarang disinilah Baek Hyun. Disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Melihat setiap orang yang nampak bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Baek Hyun.

"hyung kenapa sesakit ini. Dadaku terasa sesak" lirih Baek Hyun yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman itu sendirian. "sebenarnya ada apa denganku Kris hyung"

"HUWEEE" Baek Hyun tersentak ketika mendengar tangisan seorang anak kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Baek Hyun yang merasa kasihan kemudian menghampiri bocah malang itu yang sedang menangis memeluk lututnya yang terluka akibat terjatuh.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun panic melihat darah yang mengalir dilutut bocah yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu.

"Huweee" bukannya menjawab anak yang entah siapa namanya itu malah terus menangis.

"jangan menangis lagi ne! hyung akan mengobati lukamu" berangsu-angsur tangisan bocah tadi mulai reda mendengar Baek Hyun akan mengobati lukanya.

"benarkah?" tanyanya.

"hmm, tentu saja. Kau tahu, gege punya mantra ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu" Baek Hyun kemudian mendekat. "perhatikan ini. SWWAAA" Baek Hyun merasa melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil. Entah kenapa bocah itu juga langsung ceria, sepertinya ia juga percaya seperti Baek Hyun dulu.

"gege xie xie ni" ujar pria kecil itu ceria.

'Kris hyung sepertinya cara itu memang ajaib' ya itulah yang ada dipikiran Baek Hyun saat ini.

"ge, aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Baek Hyun. Byun Baek Hyun" jawab Baek Hyun.

"kalau begitu sekali lagi xie xie Baek Hyun gege. Aku senang bisa bertemu gege"

Cupp~~~

Setelah mengecup Baek Hyun kilat laki-laki kecil tadi langsung berlari kemudian berbalik untuk melambai pada Baek Hyun. Ia bahkan tidak memberi tahu siapa namanya. Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian bocah tadi.

"sebaiknya aku pulang" dan setelah itu, Baek Hyun pulang yang terlebih dahulu menelfon supir untuk menjemputnya. Baek Hyun tidak akan mengambil resiko pulang dengan bus dan akhirnya akan tersesat. Apalagi sekarang tidak ada yang biasa menemaninya.

Semantara itu Kris yang bingung mencari Baek Hyun. Tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengelilingi sekolahnya untuk mencari Baek Hyun.

"kau melihat Baek Hyun?" hanya pertanyaan itulah yang Kris ucapkan jika berpapasan dengan murid lain. Namun hanya gelengana kepala atau jawaban tidak yang Kris dapat.

"aishh,, kemana anak itu? Apa ia sudah pulang, tapi tidak biasanya ia pulang tanpaku" lirih Kris. Dengan berbekal keyakinan jika Baek Hyun psti baik-baik saja akhirnya Kris

Malam harinya dikediaman Baek Hyun yang Nampak sepi karena hanya ada eomma dan Baek Hyun di rumah itu. Kai belum kembali kerana harus lembur di kantornya, mungkin akan pulang saat tengah malam.

"eomma, apa rasa cinta itu menyakitkan?" Baek Hyun mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang eomma, saat ini Luhan tengah berbaring sambil memeluk sang anak dikamarnya.

"wae? Kenapa uri Baek Hyun bertanya seperti itu?" Lu Han mendongak melihat wajah sang buah hati.

"ani, aku hanya bertanya. Aku penasaran saat seseorang jatuh cinta, kenapa mereka malah menangis. Yang aku tahu cinta itu adalah kebahagiaan. Seperti appa dan eomma, kalian selalu bahagia memiliki satu sama lain. Eomma hanya mencintai appa kan?" Baek Hyun kini beralih duduk diatas kasurnya. Melihat wajah sang eomma mencari jawaban.

"tentu saja eomma mencintai appamu. Jika tidak bagaiamana bisa kau hadir di sini" ini adalah kebohongan Tuhan apa yang harus aku katakan, bukan satu bahkan dua kebohongan dalam satu ungkapan. mulutku kini menghianati hatiku. Karena sesungguhnya namanya masih terselip dihatiku. Kuakui aku namja bodoh, kenapa sampai sekarang nama terkutuk itu masih menempati hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku mengubur kenangan itu, tapi kenapa setiap aku mencoba malah sakit yang aku dapat. Se Hun kau namja brengsek.

"ne. eomma betul" Baek Hyun kemudian kembali menyamankan tidurnya pada dekpan sang eomma.

Aku bingung, bisakah rasa yang ada dihatiku disebut cinta? Tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan. Tapi dilain pihak namja itu, namja yang mengklaim diriku sebagai namjachingunya di masa lalu. Tidak bisa untuk aku lupakan. "NAMJA MASA KECILKU"

**Shining Like a Star**

Paginya Baek hyun bangun lebih awal, dia belum siap bertemu Kris hyungnya. karena Baek hyun yakin dia akan datang menjeputnya pagi ini. Apalagi kemarinnya Baek hyun pulang tanpa memberi tahu Kris sebelumnya. Jadi untuk pagi ini Baek hyun akan menghindari Kris dan lebih memilik berangkat dengan supirnya saja. Takut akan hanya ada kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"appaku yang tampan Baek hyunnnie berangkat ne" Baek hyun bangkit dari meja makan setelah meneguk habis susu stroberrynya. Dan memeluk singkat sang appa.

"ne belajar yang baik, nae Cheonsa" Kai nampaknya mulai menggoda Baek hyun. Di usapnya lembut rambut sang anak.

"aisshhh appa mulai lagi, harusnya appa lebih sering menggombal eomma" Baek hyun menggerutu pada kai. "Baek hyunnnie berangkat eomma" dengan mengecup singkat Lu Han akhirnya dia menuju sekolahnya dengan supir pribadinya.

"Lu Han-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kai mulai angkat bicara saat sosok Baek hyun sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"apa ada masalah?" Lu Han mulai khawatir, karena ekspresi kai seakan-akan ada masalah besar yang tengah terjadi.

"sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Korea" Lu Han tersentak, seperti dugaan kai. Lu Han tidak akan senang mendengar keputusan kai.

"tapi kenapa? Kita sudah bahagia di sini. Baek hyun bahkan sudah memiliki banyak teman. Kenapa kita harus kembali ke tempat itu?"

"ini sudah lama berlalu Lu Hannie, lagipula appa di Korea kesehatannya sudah tidak sebaik dulu lagi. Aku kasian pada eomma, tidak ada yang menemaninya mengurus appa jika sedang sakit. Jika namja itu yang kau takutkan, aku berjanji, bahkan bila harus mati aku akan menjagamu dan juga Baek hyun" Lu Han menangis dalam diam, bukan karena keputusan kai yang menurutnya salah. Tetapi Lu Han begitu menyesal kenapa hatinya tidak sepenuhnya hanya milik kai. Padahal namja itu bahakn rela mati untuknya.

"mianhae kai, selama ini aku egois. Aku hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanku. Aku berrjanji aku akan menjadi Lu Han yang kuat. Aku akan menjadi Lu Han bagimu dan Baek hyun yang tidak akan pernah membuat kalian kecewa" entah yakin atau tidak dengan uccapan Lu Han sendiri, tapi ia akan berusaha. Demi orang terkasihnya.

Aku kembali…

Aku kembali…

Selamat datang dunia yang kejam.

**Shining Like a Star**

"yak Baek hyuninie kenapa kau meninggalkan eoh? Kau tahu kemarin aku sangat frustasi mencarimu, dan pagi ini aku hanya mendapati eommamu di rumah. Aisshh" Kris menghampiri Baek hyun yang hanya acuh di bangkunya bersama sahabatnya Tao. Saat ini Baek hyun dan tao hanya berdua di dalam kelas karena teman sekelasnya sedang ke kantin, kerana memang saatnya jam istirahat. Dan Baek hyun serta tao yang sebenarnya hendak ke kantin, sepertinya harus menundanya dulu.

"bilang pada tiang itu Tao aku tidak mau bicara padanya" bukannya berbicar pada Kris, Baek hyun malah menyuruh tao menyampaikannya. Padahal bisa dibilang Kris hanya sejengkal dari hadapannya.

"mian Kris hyung, tapi Baek hyun tidak mau bicara denganmu" Tao menyampaikannya dengan takut-takut.

"kenapa? Apa hyung melakukan kesalahan? Kalau iya, hyung minta maaf" Kris mulai putus asa menghadapi tingkaah kekanakan Baek hyun.

"bilang padanya Tao, dia tidak salah. Tapi aku yang salah"

"hyung Baek hyun bilang.."

"cukup, aku bisa mendengarnya Tao. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Tao bilang padanya.." Kris yang jengkelpun dengan cepat menarik tangan Baek hyun untuk berdiri.

"jika ada masalah bicara padaku?" Kris mulai berang, sadar akan nada bicaranya yang membuat Baek Hyun mulai takut, kini ia mulai melembut. "maaf aku Baek Hyun" sesal Kris.

"sepertinya aku ke kantin lebih dulu Baek Hyun, kalian bicaralah dulu" tao yang merasa tidak berhak ikut campur lebih memiloh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"lalu sekarang apa? Aku tidak tahu, ternyata akau sangat kekanakan. Aku benci saat Kris hyungku meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan orang lain. Kau bahkan lebih memilih Lay hyung saat jam istirahat dan tidak mengajakku ke kantin, dan juga seharusnya kita pulang bersama kemarin, aku benci itu. Kalian bahkan berciuman" Baek Hyun menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"phhttt hahah" Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "jangan bilang uri Baek Hyun sedang cemburu"

"yak sempat-sempatnya Kris hyung menggodaku. Lagipula siapa juga yang cemburu"

"akuilah, kau cemburu kan? Karena aku suka saat Baek Hyunnie cemburu. Karena itu berarti aku adalah orang yang special buatmu, dan kau tidak ingin akau dekat dengan orang lain selain kau"

"pede sekali kau tiang" pipi Baek Hyun merona.

"manis sekali saat Baek Hyunnie merona seperti ini, kau salah pahan kemarin aku tidak menciumnya. Apa kau melihat bibir kami menyatu" Baek Hyun menggeleng. "itu karena kau melihtanya dari sudut pandang yang tidak tepat, jadi apa kau mau kucium" Kris mengusap lembut surai Baek Hyun. Tidak terima digoda terus akhirnya ia menendang kaki Kris. Membuat sang empunya kaki mengadu kesakitan.

"Kris hyung menyebalkan, dasar tiang jemuran jelek. Wekkkk" setelah menguccapkan itu, Baek Hyun lari terbirit-birit, diikuti Kris yang ikut mengejarnya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di koridor sekolah itu.

Benar…

Benar…

Inilah cinta!

Hanya ada kebahgiaan yang melingkupinya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu masih muncul, benarkah ini cinta? Entahlah akupun tidak bisa memastikannya. Biarlah sang waktu yang menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin seperti ini dulu, aku dan Kris hyung.

**Shining Like a Star**

Festival pelajar akhirnya di selenggarakan beberapa jam lagi. Seorang namja tinggi dengan potongan rambut kasual ala model rambut anak remaja korea jaman sekarang. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bandara Baiyun Guangzhou. Namja tersebut tampak bergumam. "saat aku menginjakkan kakiku ditempat yang baru, aku berharap bisa menemukannku Baekki. Aku sungguh merindukannmu, bogoshipoyeo nae sarang" suatu harapan yang sangat ia harapkan dapat terkabul.

"Baek Hyunnie cepatlah kita bisa terlambat" Kris berteriak dari luar kamar Baek Hyun, bingung juga. Entah apa yang di lakukan Baek Hyun hampir sejam dalam kamarnya.

"kau hanya mengahbiskan tenagamu saja Kris, ke sinilah! Duduk di sampingku" kai yang berada di ruang tamu bersama Lu Han hanya mampu terkikik melihat betapa frustasinya Kris menunggu Baek Hyun yang belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"duduklah dulu Kris, biar ahjumma yang memanggil Baek Hyun. Sepertinya dia sedang kesusahan memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan hari ini" Lu Han masuk kedalam kamar Baek Hyun, dan benar saja. Kamar yang awlanya sangat rapi itu kini sudaj tidak berbentuk lagi. Banyak pakain yang berhamburan di sana sini. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan sang anak sampai bisa seperti ini. Akhirnya Lu Han memilihkan baju yang menurutnya cocok dengan Baek Hyun. Puas dengan pilihan sang eomma, Baek Hyunpun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Puas dengan penampilanyya hari ini. Kai dan Kris bahkan lupa diri, begitu menyilaukannya Baek Hyun bagi meraka.

Setelah pamitan Baek Hyun dan Kris menuju gedung yang akan menjadi ttempat pertemuan di adakan.

"hyung aku tidak pede" Baek Hyun menggenggam kemeja Kris, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat tidak percaya diri.

"diamana Baek Hyun yang aku kenal? Tenang saja ini hanya festival biasa, kita akan memperkenalkan budaya china pada pelajar asing itu" Kris menggenngam tangan Baek Hyun erat.

"mmm..ne" guman Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun-ah" panggil Tao saat baru datang, di susul dengan teman yang lain.

"wah aku tidak menyangka akan semeriah ini" ucap Li Xu

"aku juga tidak menyangka jika festival ini akan semeriah ini, banyak sekali yang datang" Baek Hyun ikut menambahkan.

"Ni hao Kris ge" Lay datang menyapa Kris, walaupun sedikit canggung. Baek Hyun semakin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Kris. Tahu akan hal itu, Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai memperlihatkan, betapa hebatnya pelajar dari China" Kris memberi semangat.

Festival berjalan hampir pada penhujung acara, Baek Hyun dan Kris harus terpisah. Karena mereka memiliki tugas yang berbeda.

Karena tugas Lay dan Kris sudah selesai, Kris hendak pergi menuju Baek Hyun, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa ada tangan yang memegang lengannya.

"ada apa Lay?" Kris mencoba melepas genggaman Lay.

"bisa bicara denganku di luar? Aku mohon ini yang terakhir. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarku kali ini saja" Kris luluh dengan tatapan mengiba itu, Krispun mengiyakan ajakan Lay. Tidak memperhatikan jika sosok mungil nan rapuh itu kini tengah mengikutinya.

Mau kemana Kris hyung dan Lay ge?

Baek Hyun yang penasaran, juga ikut mengendap-endap dari belakang. Mencoba bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Kris ge, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Lay terisak, Baek Hyun tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi Baek Hyun bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta Lay. Perbincangan mereka cukup panjang. Dan mata Baek Hyun membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba Kris mencium Lay. Dan benar-benar menciumnya, ini bukan lagi karena sudut pandang yang salah, karena Baek Hyun benar-benar melihat bibir itu saling tertaut satu sama lain.

Apakah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Baek Hyun berlari meniggalkan tempat itu, tidak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang tengah melihatnya dari jauh.

"apa itu kau Baekkie? Aku sangat merindukanmu memanggilku Yeolli. Aku harap kau masih ingat masa kecil kita" Dia hanya mampu melihat orang yang ia sayangi dari jauh, bagaimana sosok itu telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat indah. Semakin mendekat, ia mencoba menggapai cintanya yang lama pergi saat hendak ingin mengejar sosok yang diyakininya adalah Baek Hyun, tiba-tiba seongsengnimnya datang dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung bersama temannya yang lain. Dan bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah ilusi, aku harap itu adalah kau Baekki.

Tuhan aku sangat ingin mendekapnya.

Membawanya dalam pelukanku.

Mengatakan betapa aku merindukan sosoknya selama ini.

Dan jika itu mustahil ijinkan aku hanya melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat, agar aku bisa mengagumi ciptaan-Mu yang menyilaukan itu.

#TBC#

Heeh udah tahu kan siapa yang nongol itu, walaupun sedikit taapi abang yono udah mulai mengibarkan bndera perang. Hahah saya didesak terus ama yeol, dia datang terus ke mimpi saya bawa busur, katanya kalo dia gak di ketemuin sama baekkinya dia gak mau lagi jadi castnya.

#haha mula ngaco.

Saya harap kalian puas ama chap ini. Saya mungkin seminggu lebih baru update lagi, soalnya kuliah udah padet, jadwal lab juga udah numpuk. Apalgi banyak praktek lapang….

Sebenarnya saya kecewa banget, banyak banget viewnya tapi yang REVIEW DIKIT…

Saya harap SILENT READER bersedia ngereview…

BIG THANKS buat yang udah mau ngereview, mian gak bisa balas review. Saya mau ngerja laporan soalnya.


End file.
